Fifty Shades of Revelation 3
by greyunicorn13
Summary: So, we're slowly moving into the Blackmail of Christian Grey...this is a posting of what I have done so far...I have many many plans for Christian as I promised. For now be introduced to the Ramsey's-the ? you'll be left with: Are the Ramsey's behind the blackmail at Grey House or does their deceit stop with Ana? We shall see and as always 'I aim to please (mainly myself)'


The next morning the sunlight streams thickly through the balcony doors. I blink wondering what woke me and then I place it…Christian's phone on the dresser ringing shrilly. Christian rolls out of bed after plucking a kiss on my cheek and retrieves the phone I watch him walk nakedly into the bathroom. That man is so sexy it's almost wrong…hell who am I kidding it is wrong that he is so fine…and that's why he's mine! I stand and stretching rub my bottom which is not surprisingly just a little sore. I sashay into the bathroom and immediately climb into the shower. I begin washing and soon Christian joins me helping to moisturize my bum. After our shower I ask if there are any plans for today…none until late this evening. This is just fine by me…especially for the day I have planned! I slip into the closet and slip on my new bathing suit and bull the blue bandeau cover-up on. I slip my feet into the yellow and pink Havana sass and bride sandals then exit the closet. Christian looks up from having pulled a light t-shirt on to give me an inquiring look. I simply smile knowing he is wondering about the bathing suit beneath because the straps slip around my neck. I head for the kitchen with him close behind in his navy trunks and sandals.

Mia is just pulling a batch of biscuits from the oven when we arrive hand in hand. Carrick and Grace sit at the breakfast bar sipping orange juice discussing the news and their plans.

"Morning," I call as I slip into a seat next to Grace and am closely followed by Christian. Mia serves up biscuits and gravy then checks her name from the breakfast duty list she peers closely and groans.

"Who assigned Elliot the responsibility of breakfast tomorrow?" She asks shaking her head… "We'll all starve until lunch…which is your job Ana." She says smiling to me.

"Guess we'll have to see," I say smiling back and digging into my gravy, biscuits, eggs, and sausage. I mumble my thanks to Mia after the first bite and within ten minutes my plate is empty. I look up to see Christian giving me an odd look then peck his cheek and talk with Mia as Ethan waltzes in on a high. I wait impatiently for Christian to finish his second plate of gravy and finally pull him away and grabbing things from the small shelter we head for the beach. Christian with his laptop and I with my manuscripts and I am amazed at the heat so early in the morning until a relenting breeze blows. Christian sets up a large umbrella over two lawn chairs and then we settle into our seats. An hour later I've finished my first manuscript and my brain is befuddled trying to make sense of the fiction novel…puzzled is not a good sign.

Standing I turn away from Christian and pull the cover up over my head…ready for a swim and a little action. I turn to look and he has his nose pressed to his laptop the phone tight to one ear. I roll my eyes and head for the waves eagerly after stepping from the shade into the overwhelming heat. I have all day to show this off to Christian so there is no hurry there. I step into the waves and begin treading out as the waves crash in and pull out. I'm up to my hips when I spot a massive wave rolling to shore…I consider running back but know it is no use so instead I prepare for the massive push and shove of the wave.

I scream as it collapses soaking me completely in the Luke-warm water. The water rushes in past my hips and as it jerks outward it pulls me just a bit before receding away. I walk back in towards the shore and a smaller wave comes crashing down. I turn to watch the ocean…that was the first rule never turn your back on the ocean…it can sneak up and rip you away. I smile remembering Ray's warnings as he had taught me to swim off of the Olympic Peninsula. The second never stay in the water if you're tired…get out. Third: identify any rip currents and avoid them at all costs before entering the water. Fourth: Be watchful of jellyfish. I laugh at this memory…I had asked Ray what a jellyfish looked like and he said he would let me know…45 minutes later he had a deep red line burn from a jelly fish crawling up his forearm. It looked awful…and I had cried because I thought he would die. I wasn't a very sensible five year old…always letting my imagination run wild.

I am still astounded where life has lead me to after twenty-two years. My life is not even half over, assuming I'll live to be old, and already I have lived so much that it could rival the life of Methuselah. Perhaps I have it all now…because I'll die an early death…that really is a morbid thought. It is rather odd how many times fate has thrown near death situations at my face in just the last year. One thing for sure…after everything that I've been through and I still have Christian we will never split apart.

Walking slowly along the shore I begin picking up sea shells…one of my favorite things about coming to the beach. Sure it's easy to go to the surf shops and just buy a large perfect shell but imagine if you found one…you'd have to be extremely lucky. I pick up a smooth blue limpet shell…loving the colors instantly. I continue along occasionally looking up…ensuring I watch the waves. Suddenly, high tide starts to flow in and I edge farther back from the shore. I glance back at Christian noting that the waves have crashed around 3 yards from where he sits. He is cutting it awfully close on the life of that triple terabyte powerhouse of a laptop. I used his computer once and almost died at its speed. It loads pages faster than your heart can beat…it also contains all of Christian's business information and everything is stored on 4 back-up systems: 2 external hard drives that get updated with his files twice a week and 2 online systems that must be flowing to the brim with files.

Leaving Christian to his work I turn back to the ocean and almost step on a jelly fish. I stare down at the clear creature and then step lightly over it…knowing it can be quite painful having had 3 brushes with them myself. I continue on a ways scanning for interesting sea shells…I never pick up the scalloped shells…I like more color and design in a sea shell. When I am about a mile away I turn back noting the high-tide will have brought in new things. I continue along back towards Christian scanning from him, to the ocean, and to the shore in front of me. I spot something dark move in with the high tide and pull back slightly when the water flows back. I pick the object up after jogging for it and marvel at its beauty. A pure white unicorn shell it is longer than my palm by at least two inches and small tongues branch off in a scoop where a long straight piece juts off to a smooth tip. I hold it up to the light smiling…I've never seen a shell like this before but it is pretty.

"That's a tibia fusus," a voice says causing me to whip around and find myself in the presence of a stocky man with thick wire rimmed glasses on his face. He has to be nearly forty and is extremely hairy, "more commonly known as the unicorn shell." He states and gestures to the shell in my hand. I simply nod and stare oddly at the man before looking around…I had thought this section of the beach was private? The man is staring avidly at the shell in my hand his eyes bulging.

"Well, thank you for that completely random fact." I say and begin walking away.

"Wait, ma'am I have to be honest…I am a shell collector and that shell…it is rare to find one as perfect and intact as that." He says as I turn back. I look down to the shell and half admit to myself that it is rare because I have never seen one before.

"You're right it is quite rare, I'm sure I can find a lovely way to make use of it…perhaps put it in a case." I say to myself smiling mesmerized by the shell. "Good day," I say and begin walking away yet again my mind on Christian…has he seen my bathing suit? I can just see him if I squint…when he realizes I've walked so far he won't be happy. Suddenly, a hand grasps my upper arm and jerks me around harshly the nails biting into my flesh.

"What are you doing?" I yell trying to jerk my arm away as I note the older man.

"I want that shell," He says and with that out of his mouth he reaches for it and effectively knocks it from my hand. He releases me at once, stooping to pick the shell. I begin backing away and he simply watches me. Then his head crooks to the side and his gaze slithers down my body. I cross my arms trying to hold back the shudder that threatens to shake me. I continue taking careful steps back not daring to take my eyes from the man. "You know you're quite the lucky girl." He says displaying a set of crookedly white teeth…a smile perhaps?

"Not really," I mumble and begin to walk quickly backwards as fast as I can.

"Ah, but lucky you are…you got to meet me didn't you! That should brighten your day considerably," He says and begins walking toward me taking long strides. I swallow the excess saliva that fills my mouth as I begin to panic, what does he want?

"What is a pretty young thing doing on the beach alone for?" He says and is within arm's reach.

"I'm not alone," I say silently cursing myself for straying too far. The stocky man shakes his head and stepping forward brushes a hand down my jaw. I step back and turning run away from him to the sound of his maniacal laughing. I glance back and note he is not following me as I reach Christian. I slide swiftly into my lawn chair and pull my legs against my body shaking quietly. What is it with all of the crazy stalkers…why is it always me? Given a few are just coincidences but still…am I to be targeted? I stare out at the ocean watching as the waves crash ashore and are pulled back out…it is like an analogy to my life. Excitement, happiness, and calm followed by crashes of uncertainty as if on a structured schedule. A hand tucks a stray hair behind my ear and I glance over to Christian who peers at me concern etched on his face. I realize he has set aside both his laptop and phone.

"What's the matter Ana?" He says and pulling my arm I soon find myself on his lap wrapped in his arms.

"I was just thinking," I say trying to force myself out of this dark moment but I shudder at the thought of seashell man.

"Athena is fine, Mrs. Taylor loves her as much as you do." Christian says and suddenly a smile splays across my face.

"It's not that…it's…" I trail off and glancing across the beach my body stiffens immediately. Because, sea shell man is heading our way treading the shore glancing about. I lean in closer to Christian as he nearly passes in front of us…paying us no mind.

"Who is it Ana," Christian says his arms pulling me in protectively his voice becoming deeper. So, I tell him about the sea shell and how the guy had practically ripped it from my fingers…then let the shudder go. Christian stands as I finish my story.

"These are private beaches belonging only to three families…I can't imagine who this could actually be." He says flatly and I stand by the lawn chairs as Christian approaches him. I have no idea what he says to the man but I note Christian refer to me somewhere in there…the man shakes his head. Suddenly, Christian has the man pinned immovable as he rifles through his pockets and retrieves the white shell…making my heart stop. Suddenly, Christian motions for me and I come forward slow and wary. Christian hands the shell to me then pulls the stocky man upright and pulls his arm tight the man calls out then rushes his words.

"Mrs. Grey, I would like to express my deepest apologies for having frightened you…please know that my filthy person will never grace your truly immaculate sight again." He finishes and Christian twists a hand. "Please accept this shell as a token of your gratitude to your husband for not swiftly ending my life." He says and Christian releases him the man cries out falling to the ground. Christian's arm twists around my waist protectively and I peck a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you…I'm definitely getting a case for this now." I say as he sweeps me into a deeper kiss making me blush as I eye the stocky man who lies at our feet.

"Get out of here…and never return!" Christian says darkly as the man stares at us glaring.

"She's not that pretty anyway," He grumbles and I grab Christian as I sense him moving forward.

"He is just trying to rile you up," I say wrapping my arms tighter around Christian. He meets my gaze and begins rubbing at the upper arm wrapped around his waist. He pauses and lifts my right arm to his gaze rubbing his thumb over 3 half circle markings that embed my skin slightly. His gaze turns dark as he looks to me and I look down sheepishly…I had avoided the fact that Mr. Stocky man had gripped my arm rather tightly in my explanation.

"Did he do this to you?" He asks and I nod not bothering to hold Christian back. He slips from my arms and I close my eyes expecting to hear a thump as Christian kicks the guy…instead the man yells. I snap my eyes open and watch as Christian has his palm wrapped viselike around the nape of his neck and is dragging him off. I turn and take my seat having no intention of seeing what is bound to take place out of my sight for a reason.

I pull the finished manuscript onto my lap and begin to make notes in the margins…mainly questions that are unanswered as I am still confused. Christian returns within ten minutes a small cooler in hand he sets opens it offering me a drink and I gratefully pull out a bottle of water. I drink away and glance up as Christian returns to his work. Within twenty minutes were engrossed and I begin plowing through another manuscript. It has been such a pretty Sunday, I think to myself as I make it to the ¼ way of the manuscript. I backtrack making extra notes and editing marks and then set my things down as it is nearly five and dinner will be soon but first…

Standing, I stretch throwing the blue bandeau off yet again. Christian continues staring at his computer furiously typing away so I stand directly in front of him and pose cocking my hip for a dramatic effect. Finally, Christian pulls his eyes away from the screen after I say 'Mr. Grey' for the third time but his gazes slides over me and attempts to return but quickly travels back to my figure.

"I don't recognize that," Christian says confirming my suspicion that his mind has been busy all day…that's not like my Fifty especially when I dangle myself just so in front of him. He is distracted…and what kind of wife would I be if I didn't calm and please him.

"I bought it yesterday…do you like it?" I ask smiling sheepishly purely wanting his approval and fiery fingers across my body. Christian sets his things aside and stands so swiftly I have to step back to avoid being knocked over…the second I step back however I'm suddenly pulled back and into Christian's arms.

"Like it?" Christian says whispering into my ear and making me blush scarlet. His hand slips across the smooth blue one piece that outlines my body in the most lascivious way. His hand starts at my bottom and he trails his fingers up my back, back down, around and down making me draw closer, then flat against my abdomen he slips his hand up my stomach and over my breasts to pluck at the bra that just cover my now pert breasts. His fingers slide along the strap as he releases me he begins to trail kisses around it. Once he circles me the second time my body thoroughly set on fire his hands snake around me and I feel his breath on my ear. I tilt my head toward him. "Mrs. Grey not only do I like this on you…I love you in this suit…and at the mere thought of you in it I have the strongest rakish desire to ravish you here and now on this beach." He says and takes my ear between his teeth. I suddenly melt against him his approval like a shot of sexy coursing through my veins. His hands roam, seek, and find- destroying any resistance I might have at coming on an empty private beach where everyone can see us together…if they were to look that is.

I'm burning with desire and Christian continuously teases me when he hands me his laptop and my work then lifts me into his arms. He carries me through the house and I note we are completely alone. Depositing me on the bed I discard the laptop and manuscripts to the bedside table and then he pounces devouring me as I lay beneath him. We get him undressed and he makes slow, sensual, and sexy work of peeling my suit off. He is in me within moments his eyes dark, needy, and oh so Fifty. We jump on the waves of desire building, falling to our deaths, and building again and it has me coming apart at the seams.

I wake to find myself alone just before seven so I stretch and climb swiftly into the shower feeling sticky from earlier. After drying my hair and brushing it smooth and static free I venture to find…food apparently because my stomach has practically made a death call to me. The house is dark…no one here or so I suspect. I skip to the patio door and see a small fire surrounded by six figures…Christian's not out there. I turn as the door to the second-floor study swings open Christian on the phone his face a mask of concern he is discussing something quickly with someone. I walk to him concerned when suddenly the door leading to the garage opens and Sawyer stalks in his hands loaded with bags before I reach Christian across the room.

"Mrs. Grey," He says and sets the bags down upon the glass dining table and I note the smell of food immediately my stomach screaming in hunger. I look up to see that Christian has begun to set the table his phone back in his pocket…his face now an impassive mask until I meet his eyes and his lips crinkle up into a smile. I say nothing…no sense bothering him…I can respect that he'll tell me if I need to know anything when he needs to…for now that is. My mind returns to the food and I note that a large tray of lasagna and salad mix in grocery bags adorns the table. I kiss Christian and pull a salad bowl from the cabinet as he snaps a light on. I dump the salad contents lettuce, romaine leaves, spinach, watercress, shredded carrots, pre-sliced cucumbers, onions, green peppers, chopped tomatoes, banana peppers, and finally a bit of cheese into the bowl and then begin to 'toss' it. Christian tosses it more proclaiming that it needs more of a mixture and I call to everyone outside that dinner is served to which Eliot calls, "About damn time!"

Soon, the kitchen is full and we all sit along the massive dining table eating and drinking Sauvignon Blanc. Everyone discusses their day from mini-golf to shopping they all had crazy days…when asked by Grace what I did today I simply replied, "Mainly spent the day on the beach…and was awarded with the most precious talisman all could have." So then I tell them all the story of crazy people which makes Carrick wary and as soon as dinner is over he rushes to the study upstairs to make a call. I eat two servings of lasagna and a moderate sized salad…but I have a hankering for something…something cold.

Mia, Kate, and I clean up and then join the boys on the beach for a late evening filled with bogus ghost stories, tales of stalkers, and all out manner of stuff to get us scared and clinging to our men. My mind rationalizes every story but Ethan's tales make my skin prickle with fear just as they always have even the stories I have already heard. I have my arms wrapped firmly around Christian through all my jumpiness and laughs as tears fill my eyes from Ethan's ghosts, aliens, and haunted places. We all travel back inside and soon I find myself warmed from having been scared…and Christian uses my jumpiness to a great advantage effectively blindfolding me…within the hour I am shrieking because he is continuously scares me and then brings me to a high. Eventually we plummet back to earth and I sink hungrily into Christian's arms for the night.

Dressing the next morning I decide on comfortable clothes because apparently us girls are going out of L.A. to some art exhibit, shopping, and then more shopping. I am surprised that Christian hasn't objected to our trip…even acquiescing Mia's request we forgo Sawyer. I frown in remembrance to this as it was discussed at breakfast. After I'm comfortably dressed in white jeggings, the blue shirt Taylor bought me all those months ago, and my flat heeled boots my hair done in a swift braid and twisted into a side bun I descend upon Christian's study. He eyes me as I walk in…it has to be the jeggings because they hold sway to every curve I have and he adores them. I slip onto his lap and we kiss earnestly until nearly time for my departure. When Mia eventually knocks and begs me out I turn to Fifty and lay out what I have decided to say, Christian, Baby, whatever is bothering you…don't let it eat you today." I beg him and he glances to me eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I know something is bothering you Fifty…so try to relax it cannot be too awful," I say kissing his nose making him smile. He wraps his arms around me.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, you know me so well it still scares me." He says and we rest our foreheads together his gray eyes holding my blue. Suddenly, a knock comes at the door…more like bangs.

"Well, that is my cue!" I say and kiss Christian again then stand. "I will see you this evening, Your Grace." I joke in my fake Scottish accent. Christian wraps his arms tightly around me once more and we kiss again.

"Milady, your carriage awaits," Christian says when I don't release him. I breathe out a sigh.

"Aye! I am missing you already, my laird, but alas tis soon that I will return prepared to be shackled to your side for a long night in the scud." I say and kissing him quick pull myself away only to have him grab me before I reach the door and pressing me against it ravish my mouth. Breathless and staring into each other's eyes we kiss once more and he holds the door for me.

"Laters, Baby!" He calls and slowly releases my fingers before I am suddenly yanked towards the car, shoved into the back seat, and have my purse thrust at me from Kate who sits in the passenger seat. As soon as Mia clicks her seat belt…Grace shots onto the road and I clutch back of her seat as we race along the roads…swishing under yellow lights, making last second turns, and eventually entering the interstate where she floors it to 95…apparently we are in a hurry.

An hour later through chatting, singing like loons, and telling the deep secrets of our desires (partially on my part) we pull into the parking lot of a large warehouse that looks daunting from the outside. Once we're inside though I realize the shabby exterior is a cover for the miraculous things that lay inside. We've arrived at a massive art fair…and massive it is. People mill around by the hundreds and soon we embark looking everything from sculptures done by preschoolers (that are going for a surprising amount of money) to sculptures so beautiful they rival Michelangelo and pay homage to his theory about forming art from blocks of stone. We pass through sections home to drawing, pen and ink, painting, and then arrive at a set of the most unique sculptures I have ever seen. I am marveling the metal figures tempted to buy one that sparkles in the light when my phone rings. I slide it from my pocket and talk to Christian as he asks how my day is going…I tell him about the art fair…confessing it makes me wish he were there as I think of Christian and I shopping for art.

"I've called to let you know Ana that I left a gift in your purse," Christian says and I immediately open it to find a small royal blue velvet box lying on top of my wallet and things. I snap it open and squeal when I realize it's my bracelet that was stolen.

"Thank you Christian," I say snapping it into place on my wrist. "I could kiss you right now," I say to avid glances from Kate and Mia as Grace stands negotiating prices with an artist. Christian and I continue our lascivious talk…I in hushed voices turned away from the others laughing occasionally making me want him even more. We talk for nearly an hour as I walk along no longer paying attention to the art…suddenly Grace whirls on me and rips the phone away, "Christian, this is a girls day out please say good-bye to Anastasia because she will never hang up…she misses you terribly." Grace listens as my face falls she hands the phone back and waits.

"Lady Anastasia, I have a surprise for you this evening so come back in one piece?" He says and I acquiesce hanging up at his 'I love you…laters, Baby.' Kate, Mia, and Grace eye me and I make a big show of cutting the phone off and handing it to Kate who slide it into her purse smiling. We continue along the warehouse I becoming once again engrossed into the art. I buy small pieces of jewelry that are too beautiful to resist, 3 magnificent wind-chimes that make a glorious tinkling, two small metal sculptures, and a beautifully filigreed photo frame. We continue onward and I am glad that I choose comfortable walking boots for today. We had left the house at 8:45 and complete our entire tour of the art fair just before three when my stomach proclaims in hunger. Everyone agrees it is time for lunch so we descend to an Olive Garden and all eat limitless soup, salad, and breadsticks while laughing and talking of where to go next.

After lunch we park on Main Street of the medium sized town were in and begin venturing into boutiques, art shops, and small museums designated to people I've never heard of. At five we arrive at a miniature golf course and play our way through the holes laughing merrily until just after six where we make a stop at the Wal-Mart finding nowhere else to buy shoes for 3 ladies whose feet apparently feel like falling off. I smile down at my boots and Kate gives me the evil eye. We venture around the Wal-Mart with Mia picking out several outfits…claiming she never knew Wal-Mart could have a fashion sense. I roll my eyes and ask Grace where if she raised Mia in a Macy's. We leave Wal-Mart and begin venturing into the shops that fill the shopping villages were in from Cato's to Rue 21. By the time were done I have an inkling that we'll be sending more than just Graces new statues back to Washington this week via air travel. At thirty minutes to nine we stop at a Starbucks after eating dinner at Wendy's and then head for a gas station. Once the tank is full we head back to the interstate…only to find that it is blocked for miles going and coming due to a massive tractor trailer accident.

Grace clicks for an alternative route on the GPS and soon we're flying down state roads doing 55 in a 35. We are about to crest quickly through the Sierra Nevada's and a deep fog descends as we're about to fly down the mountain but suddenly the Q7 stops dead…just dies.

"What?" Grace says as the car stops just before the top of the mountain. She presses harshly against the brake and it does indeed stop. She turns the ignition and it screams in protest she cuts it out immediately. Turning the battery on but not attempting to start the car we all climb out to look. The first thing I note is this huge chunky belt that hangs loose and steam pours a little from the car. That is not good…not good at all.

"Well girls it would appear that we are indeed stranded," Grace says eyeing the car. "The timing belt is broke and from the steam I'll assume that the engine has welded together a bit." She says and we all crawl back into the car. Grace forces the engine into reverse enough to let it roll backwards and turning the wheel she puts it on the opposite bank the only way to get it out of the road. She cuts the car off and immediately Mia, Grace, and Kate yank their phones out…we get.

"Oh my God…we're in a dead zone!" Mia says immediately and glancing at her phone I note the small red x where the bars should be filling nice pretty and white.

"Same for us," Kate and Grace call from the front. "Ana?" Kate asks and she pulls my phone out. I turn it on and get the satellite bar to pop up. We hold our breath as I dial Christian the phone rings and rings until Christian answers, "Ana?" His voice calls crackily.

"Christian if you can hear me the Audi broke down," I say and pause but all I hear are little jumbles of static as Christians voice tries to break through. Suddenly, I hear nothing and glancing at the screen note the call has been lost. Kate tries to load her GPS but with no signal it's pointless. Grace pulls the GPS system down from the window and sliding her finger across the screen note there is absolutely nothing for miles around…we are quite literally stranded. If Christian dis get my message he'll already be sending people…if not he'll be sending people when we don't show up.

"How will he know where we are?" Grace says when I offer up this calming piece of logic.

"Christian had a tracking device set into my bracelet last month," I say offering my wrist to let them note the bracelet I wear quite often now.

"That's slightly creepy," Kate says.

"That's Christian…and I think its sexy that he wants to keep me safe," I say defending the name of Fifty but, effectively dissolving everyone else into fits of giggles. We all sip our coffees and talk waiting after eleven we all settle into our seats ready for a nap. I am the last one awake…and it makes me nervous. I had to keep up a front for everyone but secretly inside I am panicking what if Christian doesn't come, what if some psycho comes out of the woods? I glance around the outside of the car at the pitch darkness noting the huge trees that tower each side of the road. Shaking I check to ensure that all of the doors are locked my body shivering in terror…I can't shake this feeling.

I unlock my phone and noting that I still have just the signal I attempt a text message to Fifty praying it will send. Twenty minutes later on its twelfth attempt to send I click the phone off in frustration…wishing I had brought my laptop which is supposed to work anywhere in the world. I click my phone back on and loading the gallery app begin flicking through the pictures I have of Christian and our family smiling…seeing his face eases my mind and I lean back relaxing slightly as I settle into the Q7s comfy seat.

I blink my eyes open and find myself surrounded in pitch darkness…already our reality rushing back to me. Thank God it is not winter! My bladder feels as if it is about to burst but there is NO WAY that I am getting out of this car alone. Half an hour later my lower abdomen hurts so much and sweat pours from my brow and I decide I have no choice acquiescing that I can just crouch next to the car. I take a breath my bladder urging me to hurry…and unlock the car door. I push the door open flooding the interior with light which bathes the outside slightly comforting me. I glance around as the sounds of a forest night collide with my senses magnified to the extreme outside the car. I shut the door with a click my breathing moving rapidly I glance around cursing the small sliver of crescent moon that hangs in the sky. Nerve rackingly my heart beating loudly in my ears I squat and do my business just to the rear of the car. The light on the interior clicks off and I feel greatly relieved of tension prepared to settle back into the car. But, my nerves still on fire as I am shrouded in darkness I step the 3 feet back to my door. I glance around my mind urging me to get in quickly and catch sight of the beautiful stars in the sky.

My senses on super alert as I stand on the darkened bank, a meter from a black forest, and my hand grasped onto the dew covered black handle. As I stand staring up at the stars my mind begins to feel peace and I calm down severely, that is until I hear something directly behind me the snapping of a twig and a deep mewing sound. I pull the door open and throw myself into the car heart racing…I slam the door and lock it. My eyes blur in fear at unshed tears, nose burns, and the hairs all over my body stand alert. I have half a mind to slink into the floorboard so that whatever it might be won't see me…but then I chastise myself for sounding like a frightened adolescent. I stare harshly out the window and see movement just down the entrance to the trees…the wind I force my brain to think…DO NOT jump to conclusions. Suddenly, I hear the same noise only muffled this time I begin to hyperventilate and I have the greatest desire to wake Mia up who lays sleeping beside me.

Everything is quiet for the next ten minutes while I watch the tree line avidly my body tense. Suddenly a blood curdling scream breaks through all of my fear and panic barriers and the sound I followed quickly by a loud growl…a mountain lion! My brain is running at 900 mph as I stare out the window into the forest hyperventilating. A hand grips the back of my shirt and I turn to see Mia's ghost white face searching the forest.

"What was that?" Comes a reply from Kate and before I can indulge her on the frightening knowledge Grace rushes on sounding as if she'd never been asleep.

"That Kate my dear, was a mountain lion," She says quietly making me glance to her.

"It's close," I say quietly.

"How do you know?" Grace asks.

"I left the car to use the bathroom and before I got back in I heard mewing then…every few minutes I heard it again until just now when it screamed." I say still staring out the window.

"No one else must leave the car…Ana you weren't on your monthly were you?" Grace asks and sighs with relief when I tell her no.

"From what I've learned from Ray we must be near its territory," I say as our voices return to normal and the blood recedes from my face calming me…if only a bit.

"I quite agree…we've no food in the car if I'm not mistaken?" Grace says and we all search around finding nothing. We sit talking of animals and what to do if it were to come out at which point we flash the car lights, blow the horn, and be as loud as we can to deter it if it were to become predatory. Checking the time I note that it is just after one in the morning. I attempt to call Christian once more and he picks up right away.

"Ana," He calls and I miss whatever else he is trying to say.

"Christian we are broke down…" I say and tell him what road it is.

"What…hear you…" He says and I strain listening to his voice. "Coming" I make out before the call drops and I sigh with relief.

"I can't be sure but Christian may be coming." I tell the others who all settle back into their seats quietly. I click my phone on a play a word-searching game that I have had forever to distract myself from what prowls outside my window. Eventually I close my eyes and drift into oblivion.

I awake to the sounds of snoring and note a car outside…someone is tapping Mia's window. I open my eyes more and see Christian and Eliot peering into the windows beating on them. I literally crawl over Mia to unlock the door and throw myself at my husband who smiles down at me. I glance to my left and see Taylor next to the other Q7 in front of which rests another car that is long, sleek, and sexy. I glance to Christian as everyone else begins to climb from the car…Taylor begins transferring bags from the Q7 to the back seats of the new car. He is a funny grin on his face and I shake my head realizing this new car is too an Audi A7 according to the detailing. Grace, Mia, and Kate mumble about seeing us at home when they climb into the other car. Eliot slaps Christian on the back and tells him to drive safe as He slips in next to Kate and Grace.

"Let's go," Christian says opening the passenger door for me. I glance over my shoulder to the line of trees and pause. I could swear I had just seen a pair of eyes peer at me from the darkness. But, just as quickly they had been gone. "What is it?" Christian asks following my gaze. I simply slip into the car and buckle up as Christian closes the door. The interior of this new car is as impeccable as ever but the outside is so sweet…I have to drive this car before we return it to the rental company at the end of the week. As Christian drives me home I tell him about shopping and the mountain lion.

Ana awoke very late the next morning having arrived home at an indecent hour and then having made good of Christians surprise regardless of the fact that it was nearly three in the morning. Now she lay in bed smiling at the memory of Christian's sensual surprise…and the happiness and pleasure it had brought them both.

Lord, she loved her husband, with every thought or breath she could make. I begin wondering what time it really is and slide the green lighted clock around to have a look…12:43pm. Good God…I've been sleeping away my vacation. I jump from the bed sprung full of energy and jump into the shower. Fifteen minutes later I dry off and head out of the bathroom to find some clothes to wear for today. I stop short just out of the bathroom and before I can think I am screaming because a man stands in the room and our eyes make contact. The man is tall, slim, muscled, and Hispanic and he has head phones plastered into his ears. Standing there frozen and naked for what feels like an eternity the man suddenly yanks the earphones out his hands held up in front of him.

"Dios mios! I work here for the Laceys…I had no idea ma'am!" He says stepping forward. I step back my body colliding with the closed bathroom door. He steps forward again and I attempt to cover myself with my hands to no avail. He is ever closer as his explanation ends and I suddenly shout.

"Get Out!" I shout as loud as I can and picking up Christian's tall bottle of sandal wood cologne prepare to hock it at him when the door bursts open and Christian stands there his entire body covered in sweat, shirtless, and wearing nothing but gym shorts and tennis shoes. He glances from me to the maid and then clasps his hands on the back of the man's neck that has begun blabbering and thrusts him into the hall.

"Rico…if you accidentally see a woman naked…leave don't just stand there!" Christian hollers out the door. "If you weren't such a good friend I might chop off your damn neck. Hell if you don't disappear from my sight I might still consider it!" Christian screams out the door and then slams it loudly turning back to me. I set the cologne down and let my breath out shivering. Christian comes to me wrapping his arms around me…and begins layering me with kisses

"Good Afternoon," He croons as we stand breathless from his kissing.

"Mmm…very good!" I say and kiss his jaw while standing on my tippy toes.

"I'm glad you're finally up were going to the boardwalk as soon as I shower." Christian says kissing my forehead and heading inside. I pull on a pair of floral denim Ralph Lauren Denim & Supply shorts, a navy pleated-front blouse, and a pair of blue espadrilles. Brushing my hair I decide on a top knot and then pull my bangs out poofing them by sliding on a floral headband to match the shorts. I look preppy-cute in all these Ralph Lauren clothes but there cool and comfortable…and I don't look a bit nerdy. I pull my phone from its charger and have texts from Kate and Mia…whom apparently went to the aquarium with the other boys.

When Christian enters the room dressed in his tan chinos and a green polo I am finishing up a small chicken salad wrap and drinking a coke. He comes to me as I wash the last bite down with a swig of coke and plants a kiss on my forehead. "You look scrumptiously adorable today Mrs. Grey." He says pulling me into his arms.

"You smell scrumptious," I counter taking in my favorite cologne on him as he leans down for a kiss. "Hmm…tasty lunch." He says making me laugh and blush at the same time.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks pulling away from me after a short make-out session. I finish my coke mumble about brushing my teeth and rush off to the bathroom. One minute later I climb into the Audi A7 next to Christian and were off.

We arrive and are swept into the massive flow of people pushed along we do nearly everything. We occasionally ride a few of the rides…making a point to discuss how fun our last Ferris Wheel rides were. We decorate plaster figurines at a craft stand and I have a t-shirt made that says, 'Property of Christian Grey' in bold black letter made clearly legible with the airbrushes…the words are outlined with sparkling silver and blue wisps.

"Okay, show it to me." Christian says as we stand next to the booth where I've just have the shirt made. I take the shirt from its bag and unfurl it and watch as his eyes go wide and then followed by raucous laughter.

"I love it Ana," He says and pull me, shirt, and himself together for a very public display of affection.

"I love it too," I say smiling, _a lot_. "More than you know, Mr. Grey." I whisper as we continue along the boardwalk until just after six when we head back to the car. I dump our prizes into the back of the car and then climb in fully ready for dinner. Christian drives us to a fancy restaurant in Long Beach something called Michaels on Naples. The words on the menu blur in rapid Italian but I end up deciding on roast chicken, steamed potatoes, and arugula salad based from the menu description. Christian orders for me the Italian word slipping off of his tongue quickly and without pause…I do catch Cabernet at the end of his order and am not surprised when we're presented with two tall flutes of the red wine in under a minute. I suppose Christian had a fluent description with them on his meaning of the word haste. I feel slightly under dressed for the restaurant…but Christian seems at ease so it comforts me. Within ten minutes our food arrives and we eat like the ravenous gluttons that we are.

Christian surprises me not by taking me towards the beach house but further along the beach and then down into a park where we join a throng of people crowding around an amphitheater. I keep glancing at Christian but he has nothing but a smile on his face as he carries a thick blanket in one arm with me wrapped into the other. He spreads the blanket out and we take our seat as an orchestra descends onto the stage. An older lady booms her introduction out to everyone and I learn that the orchestra in question contains high school and early college level students…the money raised goes towards their individual educations.

I marvel as they play the entire four seasons and the sheer magnitude that these people are so young and yet can do something so miraculous amazes me…these are students who were raised low income and they are trying to make their life better themselves. They are fabulous and by the end I am on my feet with tears in my eyes applauding them. I glance up to Fifty realizing his smile is not for them…but me so I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss.

"Thank You…this was amazing!" I say with a smile on my face as I press my body close to his…so far this has been my favorite day and there is yet more to come.

The next morning it is my turn to make breakfast so I leave Christian in bed at twenty after six and prepare for my task. I cook French toast, polish sausage, gravy, and biscuits. Then at seven Christian comes to find me and nibbles as I finish making eggs leaving it all on the bar. I make Christian and I plates then we set at the table after I receive my good morning make-out session. We begin eating and are soon joined by Carrick, Grace, and Ethan who is soon followed by Mia who is already decked in her blue monokini covered by a white tunic cover-up. Today we are all going to the water park for a day that is sure to be filled with fun.

After eating I leave Christian to finish his breakfast with a kiss and secretly slip into my favorite new bikini that I purchased at La Perla. I pull on my black 'fireworks' cover-up dress that I got from Nordstrom and slip into a pair of sandals. I put my hair into a braid and slip on my sunglasses. Returning to the living room I work on a manuscript until after nine when everyone is ready to go. I lock eyes with Christian as we leave the house Mia and Ethan already in the back seat of the A7. I wait for Christian to open the door but his eyes stray to the dress which cinches tightly around my waist.

"Whatever you're hiding under that gauzy black dress…better be worth my wait of seeing you in it," He whispers darkly pulling me into a fierce kiss his hands traveling down my back.

"Well see," I say and giggle.

"That we will, Mrs. Grey." He says opening the door for me as I smile seductively at him batting my lashes for plus effect. Soon were off and half an hour later arrive at the water park in question…which I had assumed to be mainly a refuge for families on a hot summer day. Apparently people in upper classes have different ideas about water-parks. The place we visit has the name 'Tropical Get-Away' and it really is just like a water park minus the annoying kiddy themed things. There are slides, deep pools, diving boards, wave pools, current pools…the list goes on. The entire place is a moderately hot climate of its own and tropical birds flit about on real palm trees…the place even has a small forest for you to walk in and I half expect to see a panther lilting its tail lazily from the branches of a tree.

The place is miraculous and Christian hasn't let go of me since we arrived. Already filled with upper echelon type people the men's eyes follow Kate. She is wearing a red hipster bottoms that fall into a small skirt and a halter top that accentuates her full breasts. She looks ravishing…as Kate always done not to mention her long golden curls fall all about her. Eliot ignores the others his eyes only for her…which is vice versa with Kate. We all crowd around a singular section we've been assigned with padded lounge chairs and a table to sit at complete with umbrella. Someone arrives and lays an array of snacks and platter filled with drinks on the table and then retreats. I take a sip of the Bollinger and smile to Christian who still refuses to release me.

I set the drink down and then tell Christian I need the restroom to which he grudgingly obliges and I sweep off towards the bathroom. Once there I strip the dress off and look at myself in the mirror…I look average nothing like Kate with her huge breasts, But, Christian loves me for me so why not brave this…I wasn't about to strip in there it would have felt awkward with all the people already watching our group. I do my business so as not to have to make another trip so soon and then holding the dress in front of myself out of nervousness head back for our group.

When I arrive Christian has disappeared…of course he has! I lay the wrap dress over my lounge and cross my arms nervously. I sip more of the Bollinger looking around for Christian and not seeing him. I leave our group and begin to tread a thin line along the pools just to have a look about. I begin walking through the small forest headed for the other end of the place…just to see since I have looked everywhere else.

"Well, hello there beautiful angel, did you drop in to save me because it's working?" a man a bit older than Christian says his gaze glued to my chest. I cross my arms impeding his view and he actually looks to my face.

"Not you," I say and turn heading back towards Christian or where I hope he is anyhow shaking my head.

"Wait, what?" the man says and suddenly he's jogged up next to me. "I didn't even get to introduce myself." He says smiling at me as he blocks my path forcing myself to look up to him. I simply stare pointedly at him waiting.

"Myles Ramsey, and you are?" He asks stepping closer.

"What poor girl have you gone harassing now…" a deep voice says from behind me on the path and suddenly I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I step away from him causing his hand to fall swiftly before he can catch it. "Oh a feisty one…but really Myles she looks seventeen and at 32 my friend she is out of your league." The new man says standing next to Myles before turning back to me his eyes growing dark.

"We'll I can see what you were after." He says taking a sip of the whisky in his hand. I roll my eyes and step around them heading back the way I came determined on finding Christian…the sooner the better because I'm really tired of getting hit on by scum balls. I make it out of the clearing and head back toward Christian and spot him talking to someone as I make my way to him his back to my front the man he is talking to suddenly says something and I realize his eyes are on me. Suddenly, Christian turns and as I continue towards him I watch as his eyes go wide and dark. His face remains impassive but I can see the burn in his eyes…does he like the bikini?

*_* CTG POV

"Yes, I made some profitable investments in that company last month…I'm thinking of overtaking the company. I know of many ways that it could be improved…and I do not much like the current CEO." Christian said talking to his friend and business expert Trey Ramsey.

"Well, if it's worth the price paid I concede that you should…" suddenly Trey's gaze swept past Christian caught on something behind him. Christian prompted him to continue but the man was transfixed…more than likely on some poor wandering innocent who had no idea how seductive she was being. "She is coming this way and she looks nervous," Trey said still transfixed as he took a sip of his bourbon. Finally Christian decided he would have to see who the little chit was…he glanced back to the area where Carrick and Grace stood talking with some friends wondering where his wife had wandered off too. As Christian glanced behind him his body soon followed as he drank in Anastasia. The shimmery blue x-cross bikini clung to her as she fiddled nervously with the straps which contained shimmering tiles of silver across the bands. Ana looked like an innocent angel as she stood nervously walking towards them when her eyes meet his she smiled brightly. Suddenly, Trey nudged his shoulder but Christian's gaze did not wander from Ana's svelte and innocent form.

"Do you know her?" Trey said and Christian acquiesced as Ana finally reached them. Christian wrapped his arm protectively around her and leaning down pecked her forehead wishing he could do more…today was going to be fun because there were plenty of hiding spots.

"Trey, please meet my wife…Anastasia Grey." Christian said finally tearing his gaze from Ana's shimmering form and smiling inviting lips. Trey began coughing on the swig of bourbon he had just swallowed to quickly…his eyes watered when he looked up at Christian.

*_* Trey Ramsey POV

"This is Ana?" Trey spluttered dumbfounded as his eyes still strayed too long down Ana's body in a lascivious way. Her right breast pressed against Christian's side and blinking Trey forced his gaze to her face to be met with a dazzling pair of blue eyes. Her lips were lush and her eyes tinkled just so with sheer happiness…something he found hard to come by in his own wife's eyes whom he suspected had married him for his money…thank God for pre-nups. Gentleman that he was he proffered his hand to Ana and she shook it nicely…his mind wandered to what else such a soft and pliant hand could do with one's body. Dear God what is wrong with him…this is Christian Grey's bloody wife…one does not simply lust after things that belong to Mr. Grey. Friend or not he would not take kindly to the fact that Trey was still eyeing his delectable beauty. He forced a conversation on and for the remainder focused on Christian rather than his delectable wife.

*_* Myles Ramsey POV- Rewind and Forward

Myles entered the canopy of trees intent on making his way to the less boring half of the spa he currently resided in courtesy of his brother. At 32 he had just finished making a huge deal for his brother…Trey whom was the face of their father's company. No matter how much hard work Myles did he would never measure up to his brother in their father's eyes…so for now he pleasured himself with whatever he wanted. Myles always got whatever he wanted…no one ever denied him especially Trey who knew that if Myles were to stop all the underground work he did their company would plummet within months.

Myles looked up in time to see a siren in blue enter the canopy. Her hair hung in a soft loose braid over her shoulder and her body looked oh so sensuous. She walked with confidence but glanced around…as if she were searching for someone. She was young…much younger than his own 32 years…but that did not matter to him he wanted her. He threw down a pick-up line as he stood in front of her. She simply crossed her arms over her chest…impeding that delicious view and silently he felt like ripping her arms away and demanding she acquiesce him in whatever he wanted.

"Not you," She mumbled and continued past him. What the fuck…no one blows me off! He hurried past her mumbling and spouting about a need to introduce himself…looking at her svelte figure his mind jumbled at her curvaceous backside. Eventually he stepped in front of her blocking her path and offered up an introduction while his conscious mentally pushed her against a tree and relieved her of the slight covering that masked her nearly naked form.

"Myles Ramsey, and you are?" I manage to spew from my mouth trying to be gentlemanly. It is not working however because I cannot pull my gaze from her slender and pale skin just who is this beauty…I need to put a name to her. Already matching her soft timid voice that ushered the words 'not you' to him have her moaning his name in soft octaves as he touched her most intimate parts. Giving her the smile that I have perfected over the years to make delectable beauties melt like putty into my hand she simply stands there nervously staring at me. Her gaze flits past me and anger roars through my body…I have zero effect on this mystery girl.

"What poor girl have you gone harassing now?" Tiberius Kendall says making me glance up to him. The girl flinches as Tiberius's hand clamps onto her shoulder. She abruptly steps away from him to her right almost pulling her off of the tiled path. "Oh a feisty one…but really Myles she looks seventeen and at 32 my friend she is out of your league." Tiberius says and joins me his gaze sliding all over the young miss's delectable goods.

"Well, I can see what you were after." Tiberius say his voice lower than before. I glance to the man and note his eyes are stapled to her bosom where the shimmery x-cross bikini is almost like a liquid painted to her perfect figure that calls to be touched, caressed, and taken by force if necessary.

Suddenly, the girl moves around us making quick strides to get away. We're close to the opening of the path…but it does not stop my mind from wanting to grab her, pull her into the enclosure and privacy of the trees, and take her willing or not my mouth sealing away her screams. She exits the enclosure and continues on towards the reserved area of the spa…this girl is wealthy—more so than most only the upper echelon clients have their own areas reserved for lounging about. Silently as I watch her swagger away from me…her feet stumbling a bit in clumsiness she continues on.

Without a word I follow her and watch as she glances around at everything…her head moving from side to side. She is still searching for someone…a little brother perhaps? The girl cannot be more than in her early twenties as I suspect she is but Tiberius is right she appears innocent, nervous, and unsure of herself as if she is awaiting the approval of someone else. I trail her watching as she walks taking in those long curvaceous legs. Damn the public eye for being so busy on a Wednesday…this Friday is the fourth and the American business men are about for vacation. Suddenly, the girl stops her gaze straight ahead eyes boring into the back of a man's head. I slide deftly into a lounge chair appearing nonchalant and follow her gaze to my brother.

She has a crush on my brother…then I note that Trey stands talking to someone. A tall man with coppery hair whose body screams sexy to other women…I watch as my brothers gaze locks on the girl and then still talking the copper haired man turns around. Christian Grey…Christian Fucking Grey…I hate that man. Younger than me by nearly 3 years he didn't even finish classes at Harvard and already he is worth more than our company has ever been worth. Grey disgusts me it's as if the world drops at his feet and as I watch him pull the unknowing vixen into his arms I down my bourbon. Regardless…I will make my introductions it's not as if the man knows that I secretly hate his guts after all my brother worships at his feet saying Christian this and Mr. Grey that.

"Trey," I say joining their small group my eyes trailing to the girl who leans into Christian Grey's arms as if he is a lifeline.

*_* Ana's POV

I stand listening as Christian and Trey prepare to make their goodbyes when suddenly Myles Ramsey joins our group coming from behind Christian.

"Trey…Mr. Grey," Myles says glancing around to them all. He looks to me a smile on his face, "and you are?" He says his eyes drinking me in once again. I pull tighter to Christian and then proffer my hand.

"Mrs. Grey," I say my voice short and clipped I do not like the way his eyes rake over my body. His eyes widen successfully as he takes my hand and kisses the surface of it. There now he knows that I am taken and hopefully he will discontinue pursuing me. The men talk for a few more minutes until Christian ushers them away saying he didn't come on vacation to talk business. Suddenly, Christian grasps my hand and pulls me along a smile lit in his eyes and on his face. I follow…not that I have a choice not to and soon find that he has pulled me swiftly into the trees—however not on the path. We are surrounded by a wall of tall palms and frond bushes as Christian presses me against a wider tree and begins scorching my lips and face with kisses as his fingers rake over my body. I welcome him and push myself closer to him making him groan.

"Anastasia, you are not to leave my side unless you're accompanied while we are here…and while you are wearing that bathing suit." Christian breathes into my ear.

"Why?" I pant against him slumped onto his body after our quick love session amongst the fronds.

"Do you have any idea how becoming this shade of blue looks on you? You're like a delicate flower that calls to men…you don't walk with the knowing assurance of your beauty as Kate does…you walk about with an unknowing look on your face. Innocence such as yours calls to men…and I'll not have any one touching you today…or ever." Christian finishes trailing kisses down my face and neck at his position above me. He almost lost me after he said how 'becoming' I look.

"But, I'm not innocent in the slightest." I tell him leaning my head up to kiss his lips.

"Ana, darling, there are many different versions of innocence…you still are indeed innocent in some ways regardless if you have knowledge of the fact or not." Christian says confusing me…

"So, do you like the bikini?" I ask him and his gaze darkens.

"As I said the bikini reinforces your beauty Ana, but as you are unawares of said beauty…that is where the alluring innocence lies." Christian says and after reviewing his words I decide he does indeed like the bikini and it pulls at his protective side over me against other men. This makes me smile…

"So this makes me beautiful?" I ask him as we stand to our feet adjusting our clothes and Christian redoing my hair.

"No," He says and I look to him. "Ana you are beautiful with or without the bikini but I do indeed like seeing you in it…if that is the answer you're looking for." He says wrapping me in his arms and I nod smiling.

"Don't worry about me not leaving your side today…I wouldn't dream of it." I say as we enter the path walking towards the pools.

"Good…ready for a swim?" He asks and I agree soon to find myself swooping down an enormous water slide swept into an amazing day with Christian.

Christian and I retreat to the table by our lounge chairs ready for lunch. I wrap my proffered pink towel about my body as we sit waiting for our sandwiches to arrive. Christian has pulled his laptop and phone out and begun working…and truthfully I do not mind in the slightest because after our morning of swimming, fun, and a few risqué stolen moments I am ready for a nap. As we eat Kate and Eliot show up to pull sandwiches, vegetable, and fruit of their own from the cart Christian had delivered. Kate is all enthusiasm as the thin skirt from her hipster bottom clings to her legs. We talk as we eat and when I am finished I feel content to crawl onto a lounge and nap away under the direct sun above us through the globed ceiling above us.

"Oh Ana…none of that there will be plenty of time for sleeping later," Kate says jerking me from my chair. "Christian I'll be borrowing her were meeting Mia and a few girls at the hot tubs." She says and he nods. I pout to Christian as she pulls me away…Damn you Katherine Kavanagh-Grey! I force my eyelids open and follow her through the paths to the other end of the spa…really in a place so large why don't they have shuttles it is nearly a fifteen minute walk from one side to the other. When we arrive we're swept into a group of girls and I note that we're only among one guy…and it doesn't take long for me to realize how he has joined this group. There are eight of us altogether crowded into one hot tub…that makes me want to sleep even more. I join in when needed and my face burns as they discuss sex and men…I have never been much of one for sharing my private life and it makes me realize why in fact I stray away from large groups of girls. Before long the subject has moved to shopping and then on to La Perla…which leads to scandalous gossip.

"Oh my God…so on the subject of Rodeo Drive…did you guys here what happened to Anne Hathaway!" one mousy faired voluptuous girl named Heather says causing me to freeze. Until there comments begin spewing out.

"I know I wish I had been there," One girl cries.

"It's about time…damn bitch acts like she own the place!" Jennifer calls next to Mia from there Kate proclaims me the star. Soon I am swept into heightened talk of the situation until they learn I'm Christian's wife. The talk moves quickly from celebrity bashing to questions about Christian. Only two of the girls are married already one is 24 the other 26. We married women begin talking then and I confess to being lost as to what to do while Christian is working and I have nothing to do. That leads to our discussing things we do in our free time. I am surprised to find that Kate too has these moments…especially with Eliot leaving occasionally for days at a time for work. We all learned that we married for love and that source is still flowing of each of us.

"Powder Room, anyone?" calls Belle the 24 year old married girl who is mostly quiet but deadly beautiful. I accept her challenge and soon we make our way to the restrooms in a hurry. As we begin our way back after adjusting our suits she and I walk slowly talking.

"I'm glad you came with me…Charles hates it when I go anywhere alone. He forbade me to be alone today…saying he didn't trust the people around us." She admits after we discuss bathing suits.

"Seriously, that's exactly what Christian said only not in those words," I says laughing and soon we're discussing our husbands. I am amazed at what all Charles and Christian have in common knowing Belle and I are soon to be close friends. We exchange phone numbers and continue talking…I discuss all my recent stalkers and she confides in me that someone is after her husband. Whoever he was he had already attempted to get to her through him…so Charles had upped security a thousand fold. Soon, our talk moves to discussing books as we get back into the hot tub amongst the chattering people.

"That's what I do…I'm a writer…I haven't been published yet but I have loads of writing saved. I can't seem to muster the courage to send my work to an agent." She says and after I tell her that I'm an editor at Grey Publishing…we jump into a description of our equal works and I agree that I do indeed want to see her work.

"Where do you live at?" I ask her as we sit on loungers unable to take the heat of the hot tub any longer.

"Charles and I have three homes but we're mainly in Portland where he works. Our house is lovely." I enthuse about houses then telling her about the new house continue on about how awesome it is that we live so near each other. She agrees and admits that Scarlett is her best friend…and contact outside of the world.

"I truly was amazed when Charles fell in love with me…I thought it was a joke. I'm such a bookworm and reclusive…but he doesn't mind I think part of him likes that I enjoy spending my time with books and writing. But, I have a desire to help others I work a lot with the children's homes in Portland and with homeless teens. It's a passion of mine." She says and that leads us to talk of charities. Then to talk of our pasts I soon learn that Belle was raised in a horrid foster home and when she is older she plans to adopt.

"There is no need for me to go through the pain of child birth if there are already children who need love and protection." She says and my heart grows for her. Two hours later Kate, Scarlett, Belle, and I make plans for shopping tomorrow and we head back towards the other side of the spa house. Kate and I to join the family and Scarlett and Belle to locate Charles who should be about somewhere with his father, Kate and I bode our goodbyes having arrived back to our destination first. Kate wraps her arms around Eliot's sleeping form and begins peppering him with kisses. I slide onto Christian's lap and tell him of our new found friends making him smile. I ask about borrowing the A7 tomorrow for our shopping adventure tomorrow not mentioning the fact that I have a serious need to test drive the sexy piece of creamy gold machinery. If I even breathe that I like it one will be titled to me and in the garage before I can finish my sentence…that is supposing I like it tomorrow—secretly already knowing I adore it even more than the Saab.

At six Carrick, Grace, Eliot, and Ethan all agree that it's time for dinner. So, Kate and I have been dispatched to fetch Mia from her throng of girlfriends. The spa has become more deserted as the day passes and right now we only see a handful of people as we enter the darkening trees of the canopy.

"I need to pee so badly…you got this?" Kate says and I nod to her. She kisses my cheek and dashes away towards the powder rooms. I continue calmly along the path I feel giddy about our girl's trip tomorrow. Not paying attention to anything but ahead I suddenly trip and find myself legs twisted on my knees. I groan from the smack of my palms that now burn on the paving stones. I look at their rough red surface and make to stand feeling the burn of my knees.

"Anastasia, you really should be more careful." A voice says behind me. I turn as I stand and lock eyes on Myles Ramsey.

"I suppose I've always been clumsy." I admit bending to check my knees I brush a bit of dirt from the right one and note that they're both scratched roughly and bleeding.

"Anyone can be clumsy if they're tripped." Myles says a dark smile covering his face. I simply stare at him as if he has lost his mind until his words sink into my brain and I remember my ankle catching something before I fell.

"Why?" I ask him arms crossed over my chest.

"Perhaps, I wanted to see you on your knees." He says each word slowly stepping towards me until his eyes gaze downward meeting my own. I simply stare at him having the urge to punch him in the face but somehow those eyes scare me away…make me want to run screaming for Christian's overwhelming protection…inciting it this time. Suddenly, Myles finger brushes the line of my bathing suit and I step back quickly. This time tripping myself…I fall backwards arms flailing and scratch my elbows on the stones. I cry out and Myles simply stares down at me smiling and then he bites his lip.

"I am dark Anastasia…you should avoid me at all costs." He whispers.

"As I recall I never came looking for you in the first place," I whisper standing to my feet I turn and continue out of the path. I search for Mia literally everywhere even in the changing rooms. I am heading back towards everyone else when Kate appears out of nowhere.

"Mia made it back just after we left," Kate says frowning down at my knees. "Damn Ana what happened?" She asks bending to look at my knees.

"That is a fine sight!" a voice says and Kate and I look up to find Myles' friend staring lewdly toward us.

"Glad you think so," Kate says brightly and I just glance to her as if she has lost her mind. She grabs my hand and pulls me along until were back with everyone else her mumbling about disgusting pricks. Christian scoffs when he sees me and rubs his hand over his face.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you come back injured!" He exclaims then kissing my scratched palms asks if I'm okay. I put my black fireworks dress back on glad I am thoroughly dry and let my hair down. I'll talk to Christian about Myles later…that man scares me to no end. We all leave the spa and head to a Red Lobster as per requested by Carrick who divulges that he'll pay as long as Mia makes him one of her delicious butterscotch pies. She agrees and we have an eventful evening out. I am quiet through dinner as I decide against telling Christian about Myles…he seems distracted enough already. The last thing I need to do is give him more to worry about…besides it's not as if I'll ever see the man again.

As we leave the restaurant Christian pulls me back from the others, "Ana what's bothering you?" He says and I plaster a smile.

"I'm just tired," I say and at this yawn. Christian studies me then nods and opens the car door for me. We arrive home and after a quick and active couples shower retreat I fall into bed thoroughly exhausted.

I awake the next morning fully rested having slipped into bed at 9:15 last night. I blink at the sun in my eyes and stare at Christian who slumbers next to me…when did he go to sleep last night? I always fall asleep first and sometimes I wonder how much sleep he does get…I know he is prone to watching me sleep while he works on his laptop. The thought that he might not get much sleep makes me lay even more still than usual as his breath comes softly his face so serene and youthful at this moment. I have the deepest urge to kiss his nose…but I resist content with just watching my Fifty. Something is bothering him…and I don't know what it could possibly be I just hope whatever it is…passes quickly so that he won't stress as much. I roll over gently and grab my phone from the bedside table pulling it from the charger. I lay still glancing at Christian noting he has moved a bit then content he is still sleeping I pull up the camera on my phone and start snapping pictures of him…I can never have enough pictures of Christian. I have an entire 8Gb SD card full of pictures I have taken of him, us, and few other things. I slowly move back to get a better angle of the light when suddenly Christian smiles…and I'm almost inclined to think it's a dream until he cracks an eye open.

"Taking pictures of sleeping people again Ana?" He asks and I realize he has probably been awake since I got my phone. I lean in and kiss his nose as I have wanted to do but rather than quell my desire it fuels it. Leaving the phone Christian pulls me close to him and we begin kissing fervently.

"You didn't stay up too late last night did you, Mr. Grey?" I ask quietly when we lay sated on the soft sheets. He simply laughs and kisses me.

"Calm your worrisome nerves Mrs. Grey I slept well last night," He says making me smile.

"I hope so…you seem a little distracted lately." I note and his face doesn't shift from the happy mask I know that he has left there. His eyes shift however confirming the fact that he is distracted and to a great deal. "Just remember I'm here for you Christian." I whisper and leaning up I kiss him. Soon, he kisses me back and our fires raging we plunge forward ready for the action.

I slip into the kitchen after dressing for the day of shopping. I slide into my seat to be presented with a banana in a bowl. I look up to Kate an inquiring look on my face.

"Don't look at me like that Ana!" She says and slams a box of Kellogg's granola in front of my bowl. I simply laugh glad that she at least has granola for me to eat. I pour some into the bowl, add milk, add the banana after slicing it, and then eat talking to Kate and Mia. We invite Mia to join us but she says that she and Ethan have plans…and I note a dark gleam to her eye as she says it. I just shake my head and laugh then I plow on to tell Kate that Christian said we could use the A7.

"So…I don't much care what car we use!" She says digging into her bowl of cocoa puffs.

"Well, I do…doesn't that car just scream sexy chic." I say and Kate gives me a look that asks if I've lost my mind.

"Christian…what have you done with my best friend?" Kate screams through the house.

"Kate shut up…Grace and Carrick might still be sleeping!" I swat at her.

"They left early this morning!" She says sticking her tongue out to me. "Eliot's the only one asleep and if he can sleep through me singing Toxic through my morning workout he can sleep through that!" She says then takes another bite of cereal. I finish my breakfast and make Christian an egg-white omelet…I love him too much to leave him to the Lucky Charms Kate thought he would like. As I slide the omelet onto a plate Christian arrives in the kitchen. I hand him his plate to his raised eyebrows then give him a kiss.

"Alright love birds were off," Kate says grabbing my wrist and jerking me away after a breathless kiss from Christian.

"I put the keys in your purse. Laters Baby," He calls "Thank you for the omelet."

"Only because you're better than Lucky Charms," I call as Kate pulls me through the dining room door. I rip my hand from her grasp and run back into to Christian. 'Really it's because I'm the only lucky charm you're allowed to have." I say and we kiss once more before I make myself leave. I grab my purse and join Kate at the car…she sits in the passenger seat as I slide into the car. I slip my hands over the leather steering wheel smiling I slide the key into the ignition and turning the ignition it purrs to a start and is otherwise silent. Damn that's hot…I bet it only gets louder when you hike the odometer above sixty.

"Where are we meeting the girls at?" I ask Kate as I pull onto the road. We set the GPS for a mall at the next stoplight and then head toward the interstate. I jack the speed up flooring it in mere seconds from fifty to eighty. I laugh with relish and Kate turns the radio up cranking the music to blasting we sing along to Thrift Shop as we zoom down the road. I pull into a parking spot at the mall fifty minutes later and set the cars security system. We enter the mall and find Belle and Scarlett waiting for us at Debs. So we begin our shopping extravaganza…and for the next five hours we scavenge the mall. I can remember the days when I went through the mall and had to stick to a certain budget. At a mall like this with the most high-end store being Sears I could buy everything I want and still spend less than if I went on a shopping spree with Caroline Acton for one dress.

While this thought is nice…I can't bring myself to buy everything I want…and really I want for practically nothing since I already have everything I need. Having everything you could want or need also makes it hard to buy gifts for Christian…but when I do see something that sparks my eye I jump on it. But the notion is rare…extremely rare but oh so joyful when I do. I think %75 of our trip is talking and getting to know one another. We have salads for lunch from a vegetarian place in the mall then grab desert from a place called Sweet Meats which specializes on teaching history of all kinds to consumers. I like the idea and am amazed there business doesn't do better. I even go so far as to mention it to the manager who is working the counter being short on staff. She admits that they have 4 locations all along the east coast but that the owners were getting old with no heirs…she wasn't sure what was going to happen to the place. Hmm…seems like an investment opportunity to mention to Christian; supposing the store received adequate advertising promotions and all 4 stores were standing strong on their own.

At three we split ways Belle and I heading for a book store while the other 2 were going into a Spencer's…a store I really have never had the desire to enter…and Belle admits that it would make her blush just thinking about being seen in there. We take Belle's security detail with us and then make our way to the other end of the mall. I feel as if we have entered an alternate universe when we enter the book store known simply as Culture Shock. It appears very busy and people of all ages crowd everywhere within the walls are decked head to toe in black upon which galaxies and stars shine…truly beautiful. The first thing you find when you walk through the door is a large community bill board literally covered with papers. The atmosphere is so high and inviting for a bookstore. There is nothing quiet and homey about this place. Books lay in random places everything swept into its different sections…phrases cut from books are pinned against the wall to catch the attention of passerby. All of the traffic in the store leads to a stage in the back where a sign hangs saying 'Independence Week Writers Jam'. Currently a 17 year old stands reading a poem that he has apparently written and I am amazed at the passion he puts into his voice the fury and love he shows. Next an younger woman comes to the stage apparently presenting a small piece of a book she has written. I stand waiting and Belle excuses herself to find a few fiction novels saying she'll be back in a minute. I stand waiting for the woman to begin…and after the first minute I am already enraptured in her story that spins a web of passion and suspense. As she finishes her story five minutes later the applause is astounding and I watch as she comes off the stage. I make my way towards her prepared to offer her a book deal and then I see a lady decked in a business suit descend as well.

By the time I arrive next to her the lady is already making her pitch for some small publishing firm which I make note of immediately…Ramsey Publications Inc. It has to center around Myles and Trey Ramsey…do I want to go there? Yes…I think I do I jump in as well.

"Ms. McGregor, my name is Anastasia Grey of Grey Publications and I would like to make you an offer to publish your book." I offer loudly and the kind well-rounded woman looks from me to the representative of Ramsey Publications.

"Michty me! I never thought this day would come…now ladies I'll have you know I haven't an agent." She says and I plow on.

"As co-owner of Grey Publishing I am prepared to offer you an opening statement simply for allowing us to review your manuscript." I say which is partly a lie but I know I won't be denied. She widens her eyes at me as if I've lost my head. "What is Ramsey Publications prepared to offer Ms. McGregor?" I say turning to Myles Publishing representative.

"I'll have to talk to the head of the firm to make that sort of offer." The rep says. I turn back to Ms. McGregor.

"Do you want to wait…or would you like to receive good news today?" I ask her a smile on my face. Her jaw drops as she looks to me, "Ms. McGregor is it your life's wish to become published?" I ask her slipping her arm into the crook of my own.

"Look around us Ms. McGregor…all of these books that surround us each author had to work painstakingly hard to get a meeting with someone like me. I you'll allow me to I can make you an offer of the lifetime…do you know how many steps to publishing you can skip by allowing me to help you." I ask her and she glances around then back to me.

"Mrs. Grey, how do I know that the offer you have made me is dependable?" She asks and I see concern on her face.

"Okay, we can take this a bit slower…I know this must be a lot to take in." I say and she nods. "What if I have a well-known literary agent…and friend of mine contact you…she could help you out with your decision!" I say already pulling my card, Daphne Yates's card, and a notepad from my purse already scribbling away.

"I've heard of scams set up in America, ma'am, how can I trust you for such an unbelievable opportunity." She says simply staring at the two cards I've given her.

"First all I can tell you is to trust me…I want nothing but to help you. Second if you're having major doubts-Google our company…Google my name if you must…you'll find I'm being truthful. It is a miracle for me as well because currently I am on vacation…but I want very much for my publishing firm to have the opportunity to publish your novel." I say taking my assertive stance. "I can even have some of the authors I've published contact you…and they'll tell you that another opportunity like this will not come about. Lastly, Ms. McGregor let me offer this to you…perhaps fate lead me here this afternoon so that we may meet and you're book become published. Perhaps I am your will-o-the-wisp." I say knowing of Scottish lore from all the literature I've read. At these words Ms. McGregor's entire stance changes and she takes a deep breath.

"Aye, lass, perhaps fate is involved…"She says and then I notice she pulls a chain from her shirt upon which hangs a Celtic Knot of pure gold. "Me mam always said that she wanted better for me…that's why she sent me to America. When I return to the Highlands I want her to be proud of me. I must have courage if I am to do that…and this is a step in that direction." She says running her thumb around the knot before sliding it back into her shirt.

"That is the spirit…what do you say to a refreshment on me?" I ask her gesturing to the small café at the back of the bookstore.

"Aye, after this surprise I'll need something to give me strength." She says as we both slip into a booth. We discuss a few things and I leave her for a moment to make a few calls. My first call goes out to Roach and I inform him of the 'discovery' I've made. I describe the book and how the people responded and my thoughts on the small piece I heard aloud.

"Roach, this could be the new Catherine Coulter or Stephanie Laurens…if we're lucky-and I suspect we may be this woman could be E.L. James." I say in all seriousness.

"Ana, if you're that serious about this and need a rush decision…you understand you'll have to go over my head." Roach says.

"Yes, I know but you know the company better than me…what offer should we make her?" I ask him.

"I think we should settle with an offer of $850 to review her manuscript…and then we'll move from there based on what we find." Roach says and I agree we hang up and then I dial Christian.

"Ana," Christian say inquiringly.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" I begin and he laughs.

"You know you have my permission to have whatever you want…so why are you really calling?" He asks and I go into detail about Ms. McGregor who has been sitting alone for five minutes now. When I finish with, "Please Christian I think this could be huge for Grey Publishing."

"Well, Ana, I have faith in you so what exactly do you need from me?" He asks and I tell him my plan. I need for him to send someone to Ms. McGregor's home in 2 hours in order to pick up the manuscript, have her sign the required paper work including a temporary NDA, and then deliver the check. Christian acquiesces saying it shall be done…as soon as we have confirmation of the agreement from Ms. McGregor.

"Okay, thank you, I'll call you back in just a few minutes. Love you Babe!" I say and then click it off after his 'laters, baby'. I find my seat at the booth with Ms. McGregor noting she is either starving, nervous, or milking me for all she can get…maybe it is a combination of the three? She has ordered an iced coffee, croissant sandwich, chocolate muffin, and small bunch of grapes. But, if this book is as good as I'm thinking it will be…this small lunch will be the tip of the iceberg. I begin speaking to her about all we have agreed to and her mouth drops open as I mention the sum of money.

"You're going to pay me $850 dollars just to read and review my manuscript?" she says as if in disbelief.

"Yes, the only thing we need is a copy of the manuscript and a few papers signed." I say mentally checking off details.

"I'll agree to that," She says smiling as she nibbles at her food.

"Perfection…do you live near here?" I ask and she nods then I write down her address. "Okay, Gillian this is how were going to go about this…you are to be home at approximately four this evening. My husband is having the required paper sent over at that time…you sign the papers…and the temp will explain anything specific should you have questions. Once the manuscript is in his hands, we'll need two copies by the way…one paper and one digital and ensure you have the same for yourself, then you will receive the check as soon as it is verified that you have a personal manuscript for us." I say outlining everything and writing the specifics onto the sheet of notepad.

"Four pm sharp…no later." I say as I stand from the table. "Ms. McGregor I am pleased you've accepted this rare opportunity." I say and we shake hands. I take my leave looking avidly for Belle noting it has been forty minutes since I left her and also calling Christian back his reply to me this time is 'better be sooner rather than laters, baby'. I begin searching and find her engrossed in a book at the historic fiction section of the store.

"So, sorry about taking so long," I say and she jumps then realizing its me places her hand over her heart.

"Book of ghost stories, you scared the dickens out of me!" She exclaims closing the book. "What do you mean…" She pulls the phone out eyes popping.

"I had no idea I'd been reading so long, alas time flies away from me when I read!" She says and I take her book saying it's the least I could do being as I took forever. I tell her about Ms. McGregor and she acquiesces about letting me purchase the book for her. I grab one for myself as well explaining it will give us something to discuss through email and over the phone.

"That's a terrific idea Ana!" She says smiling brightly and soon we've left the store bags in hand. We travel to the other side of the mall having called Scarlett to find out where they were hanging around at. We meet them at a small booth that sales scented candles as well as warmers…known as Scentsy. It attracts all of us with its good smelling hues…I pick up a catalog to review for later as well as a small wall plug in for my office at work and a few batches of melt able wax.

As I wander to the next booth where I note figurines of bears, fish, mountain lions, and lots of camouflage apparel I pick out a few things for Ray. At another booth specializing in key chains I finally find a gift for Christian…well a few gifts but they'll fit onto one key chain. I purchase a small piano, heart, and the letters A&C entwined to one another. It brings memories of that time so many months ago that I spent atop the piano… I smile at the thought and blush as well seeing a random person watching me. I return to the girls and realize that Belle and I together have half as many bags as Kate and Scarlett. We shake our heads but part ways just after four as Scarlett has to meet Daniel at home to prepare for an evening charity gala.

I climb into the A7 and then laugh as it purrs to life. I back out and we find ourselves driving down the road in no time.

"I'm so glad we could make friends," Kate says. "I mean I have plenty of friends but it's nice to have someone who understands what we're going through and it's so weird how we all mesh together." Kate says and I agree then have her call Christian to let him know were on our way.

"Hello, Christian," Kate says brightly and I glance over she is frowning…is something wrong? But she just shakes her head, "Of course nothing is wrong…Ana is driving and wanted me to call and let you know we are on our way back." Kate says fluidly and I smile Christian was worried for a moment just like him. "Hmmm…yes I would say that Ana has been a good girl today." Kate laughs into the phone.

"She really likes this car though she was all, 'it's so sexy' earlier." Kate says doing a bad imitation of my voice I just gape at her.

"Eyes on the road Ana," She says laughing and I focus on the road denying the internal need to glance at Kate. Within a few minutes Kate is hanging up.

"Christian said to tell you that he loves you and we'll see him this evening when Ethan and he arrive back from the lake," Kate says and then I crank the music back up and we continue towards the beach house. Kate heads for her room to go over all the things she purchased. I immediately enter Christians study intent on getting my hands on that manuscript. I find it immediately as well as a stack of signed papers. I retreat to my room and after changing into the 'Property of Christian Grey' shirt begin to read making few notes as I go. The manuscript is quite thick and I realize quickly that it is well over 2,000 pages and divided into 3 parts. As I read I become more and more engrossed into the story of a couple who do indeed fight through heaven and hell to stay together. I am halfway through the first part when I begin to have my suspicions on whom the antagonist might be when the door opens behind me. As tempting and engrossing this tale is…someone else holds more sway in this world for me. I roll over leaning on my elbows to find Christian staring at me.

"It has been a very long day Mrs. Grey…it seems my lucky-charm ran off for a ladies day out. But since the lucky charm belongs to me as per defined by that shirt I request that she give me a kiss right this moment." Christian says and I jump from the bed our lips meeting and fueling me with hot desire.

"I missed you today," I admit as we kiss and it makes him cling to me even more. I remind myself to be more truthful with Fifty and that is before my mind becomes befuddled its only concern with our lovemaking.

Everyone sits outside around the fire…admiring the view of the stars dejected that tomorrow we must head back to Washington. Christian and I will be going to Astoria on Saturday Morning.

"Hey no sad faces…we don't get on the plane until late tomorrow evening…for now enjoy this peace while you can…because you're not going back to work you're going back to the weekend. So be thankful!" Grace croons from Carrick's side. I completely agree with her and part of me looks forward to being back in Seattle…of course I think it's in anticipation of seeing Dad this weekend.

I stand and pull Christian with me having the urge to go for a walk along the shore. He is quiet as we move along the shoreline. I glance up and notice that he wears his impassive mask, although I have the greatest urge to pull him into my arms and beg him to tell me what is bothering him I quell it by tightening my arm around him…telling myself for the thousandth time this week that he will tell me when I need to know. As we walk along he finally speaks but it is mainly to ask about how the manuscript is going…and I give him the description so far…admitting that it could make a best seller. My mind is wandering to dreams of Ms. McGregor on the best seller list and Grey Publishing skyrocketing in sales…for some reason it makes my heart flutter with joy. Our conversation churns onward to Ray and then on to Belle, as I talk about her Christian mentions he has heard of her husband Charles but never meet the man.

"You'll meet him sometime," I say then explain how I invited Belle to come and stay with us sometime in the next few months. When were far enough away from the house Christian pulls me deeply into his arms ceasing my blathering about various subjects that were meant to fill the void of silent crashing waves of the ocean against the shore. I am knocked onto the sand by Christians need for me…I see it in his eyes the need to submerge himself into my soul to clear his mind, and so I acquiesces relishing in the fine moments of passion.

Christian holds me tight in his arms as the first fireworks blossom across the sky with a loud crackling boom that shakes the very ground we stand on. I have celebrated 21 Independence Day's in my lifetime…but this one I will never forget and hold it close to myself past eternity. I have been on such a high all day from simply basking in the presence of Christian…it is our first Fourth of July together and therefore another first that even he holds dear to his heart. We are currently standing behind the beach house our family scattered in pairs across the sand. This moment with everyone together under these flashy sparks of wondrous color…this is the moment someone lives for and makes me realize the one thing I never knew until this moment: I used to believe what I wanted to do with my life was write and be a part of the publishing process…in reality I realize that if I were to die tonight my life would be fulfilled because my one true dream was to find love and now that I have it the only thing I fear is losing that. So, on this day I celebrate not just the Independence of our nation but of my heart to Christian as well…because I have known for a long time now that I am his…no matter how much I fight him at times—I will always be putty in his hands my entire life swaying next to his we are interconnected by an ethereal force that is all too real.

After the transfixing fireworks we head for the vehicles out front…Christian sent a crate of all the things that wouldn't fit in the jet ahead to Escala this morning and it should have arrived by now. I slide into the passenger seat of the A7 as Christian pulls away from the beach house…that has become part of my many homes. We arrive at the airport forty minutes later the clock just striking 9:30 as we board the plane.

Christian and I arrive at Escala twenty minutes after midnight and I crawl into bed after stripping to nothing and pulling on my favorite t-shirt. Christian cuddles next to me and within moments I drift into sleep.

I find myself in a dark hallway with only one strip of fluorescent light floating near the end above a door. I glance around noting there are no other doors, windows, or lights in the whole place. I am shrouded in darkness and terror clouds my judgment…I want nothing more but to be gone from this place. As I take a step forward the light begins to dim just the slightest bit so I stop my breathing harsh. I step back and the light brightens. I take several steps forward and the light dims. Do I run for the door or make the hall lighter. I glance up each end of the hall noticing that I have no idea what is at the other end of the hall…but then again if I move towards the door I will be quickly doused into darkness. Run to make light or seek out the exit in the dark…my mind urges me not to seal in the black shadows that surround us so I turn and walk into the darkness. Slowly, as I walk along lights far behind me flicker on…but I myself am still shrouded in the darkness I continue onwards a shaking like a leaf. I continue into the dark and with each step the fear increases. I still see nothing and my fear holds me in place…urging me to turn back…but I have come this far. I take another step forward and the lights behind me click off submerging me in total darkness.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming toward me but I don't know from what direction the sound reverberates all around. Panicking I bolt back toward the door but slam into a wall and as I turn a figure draws closer to me. My heart seizes in fear I cannot breathe, speak, or even scream. Suddenly the tall figure just in front of me stoops downward and the face meets my own. "I am darkness…I warned you Anastasia." Myles Ramsey says and his hands grasp my shoulders pinning me against the wall which has begun to crumble at my back. As Ramsey's lips move to meet mine…I scream

I find myself sitting up on the bed, covered in cool sweat, and shaking with the sheets and comforters clutched in my hands. I glance over to Christian he is still sleeping soundly—thank god I didn't actually scream. My heart still races in fear and I wipe my brow…so I have been thinking a lot about how I ripped Gillian McGregor right out from under Ramsey Publications. I didn't mention that to Christian either…I simply forgot about it at the time. I am nearly half-way through the manuscript and all that I have to say is…I am so very glad that I was in the right place at the right time…perhaps it was fate.

Turning I glance at the time and note that it is just before five in the morning. I snuggle back under the blankets and wrap my arm around Christian…in an attempt to shake off the bad dream. I feel calmer almost instantly as I inhale Christian's sandalwood scent…then he makes it even better by wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer. I snuggle closer and within a few moments I have drifted back to sleep a smile plastered to my face.

"Ana, time to get up Baby." Christian murmurs against my ear making me smile. I blink my eyes open to be met with his ear by my eyes. I move slightly and reach up to peck his cheek. "Good morning Ana, if we're going to make it to Astoria by ten we need to leave soon." Christian says planting a kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his throat and kiss him deeper.

"Good Morning to you as well," I say smiling as Christian climbs off of the bed already fully dressed. I stretch my body out as far as I can and then Christian rips the sheet off.

"Up Ana," He commands making me laugh. I sit up and then stretch and crawl from the bed.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes," I say after hugging him.

"Ten," Christian says swatting my butt as I enter the bathroom…but unknowingly I have vied him for more time. If I had said ten he would have said five…more than likely Christian knows this though. I'm dressed and ready to go seven minutes later…glad I have no packing to do since I'm just bringing the luggage I took to the beach. I leave the bathroom pulling on a light jacket and find myself being pulled into the kitchen where Christian insists I eat a bowl of oatmeal. I acquiesce after putting fresh strawberries into the mix. I stir it all up and eat half of it…when my eating starts to slow. I listen to Christian talk sending him silent signals by looking from the bowl to him—he finally notices and then pulls me toward the door. We board Charlie Tango and send Taylor ahead in the 4x4 with the luggage and Christian's laptop.

Fifty minutes after liftoff we touch down in Portland and then drive another hour to Astoria…arriving just before ten. When Ray answers the door he hugs me instantly and starts off on Christian and all the plans he has.

Twenty minutes later we've been pulled into the backyard where he gets us working right away in his garden. We're ripping weeds out, adding fertilizer, spraying miracle-grow, and chatting up a storm. "I am so glad you agreed to come Ana—there is actually something I have been meaning to tell you." Ray begins making me pause before taking a sip of the lemonade he has set out. Christian gulps his down and I glance to him as he wipes the back of his neck with a towel. I make myself focus on Ray because Christian looked entirely too scrumptious doing gardening work…at this thought I have a very naughty idea and my face flares, I close my eyes and shake the taboo image away looking to Ray.

"What is it Dad?" I ask finally taking a swig of the lemonade and meeting his eyes.

"Well, there is someone I'd like you to meet first…and then I have some shocking news for you." He says and already I am on to what he is hinting about…his face has turned a deep shade of red and he looks flustered it makes me laugh. Ray looks at me shocked like I've lost my marbles.

"Who is the lucky woman?" I ask frankly swirling my straw around the ice filled glass before finishing my lemonade. Ray looks at me as if I've lost my mind. "What I'm glad you have found someone to make you happy…especially since I can't be here all the time!" I say setting my glass on the wooden picnic table that I'm standing next too.

"Well, that went over a lot easier than I thought it would…now for the shocking news…" Ray says and he bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair.

"Just spit it out dad…" I say refilling everyone's glasses.

"I've asked her to marry me." Ray says raising his brows and staring reluctantly at me.

"Hey, if that's what you both want Dad. I've been waiting to hear about you finding someone else for years!" I say and then I hug his shocked form.

"You really don't mind." He says relief filling his face.

"Of course not…now where is she?" I ask him as we all take our seats and begin munching on chicken salad sandwiches.

"I've invited her to have dinner with us this evening if that's okay with you and Christian," Ray says looking to both of us.

"It's no problem, Ray, congratulations!" Christian says his voice entirely candid and praising.

"Tell me about her," I say and for the next hour Ray talks non-stop about this woman who he seduced after meeting her in the woods on one of his hunting trips. The way he describes her you would think that she was a rare flower that blooms once every thirteen years under the correct phase of the moon…with a precise temperature needed—he is head over heels in love.

"I am so happy for you Dad!" I say as three o'clock rolls around to find us all lazing around on Ray's patio catching up on everything. Apparently this evening I've been requested to have dinner at Geno's via Frances—a lady who practically helped raise me after I returned to live here with Ray. She makes some of the most amazing burgers this side of the Rockies…and I haven't seen her since Christmas of my senior year at Washington State. Which means pre-Christian…I've called and emailed but she has decided that she has to meet my husband and see me. So, at four we all prepare for dinner: showers, dressing, and then loading ourselves into the 4x4 we're going to meet Ray after he picks up Lily Nouveau, his fiancée.

Christian pulls up outside of Geno's and parks the car—he is soon around to my side helping me down. Grabbing Christian's hand I lead the way into the restaurant which has just seen the end of its lunch rush. I know this from summer's spent helping Frances out for under-the-table pay.

"Anastasia Steele?" comes a voice to my left and I turn to see Frances still as fresh looking as ever in her signature black and red bedazzled apron. Pleasantly plump she is one of the brightest, nicest, and fiercely loyal and protective women you will ever meet. She looks me up and down and then runs over throwing her arms around me with tears in her eyes. "Oh…you're all grown up! I'm so sorry I didn't make it to your graduation…then your wedding." She calls out then stands back giving me another once over.

"Frances it's great to see you I've missed you as well!" I say hugging her again.

"Now, are you going to introduce me to the tall gentleman just behind you?" Frances says eyeing Christian.

"Of course…Frances please meet my husband Christian Grey." I say and as he takes her hand he kisses it lightly making her blush fifty shades of red.

"Such manners…come here and give me a hug!" She calls and then before Christian can react she has yanked him into her arms. "Now, Christian, tell me…how has Ana been: healthy, happy, you're taking good care of my adoptive daughter I hope?" She says giving him her eye after she releases him hands on her hips.

"Ana, has been well and I daresay that she is extremely happy. As for protective…let's just say I come close to locking her in a cage with just me for the rest of our lives." Christian says candidly bringing a humongous smile to Frances lips.

"Oh Ana…do you see it that gleam in his eyes?" She asks and I turn to look at Christian as well noting the lightness of his gray eyes. "That Ana is a look of love…this man has the aura that he would fight heaven and hell for you." Frances says clasping my hand and then grabbing Christians. Soon she has pulled us to the back where she sits us at a table to wait for Ray.

"Don't you worry about your father now Ana. Lily is good for him...she adores him and he her." Frances says before rushing off to bring us some of her special brew tea…a drink I adore. "Well, Mrs. Grey, I have to go help my staff prepare for dinner…if I don't get a chance to see you before you leave tonight remember I'm always here for you. Christian, it was so lovely to meet you…and I'm glad that someone worthy of my girl has captured her heart." At this her eyes go all dreamy and I know she has been reading more of her romance novels.

"Don't look at me like that Ana…I'm still waiting on my Highlander!" She exclaims then after kissing my cheek rushes off. Christian watches her go an inquisitive look on his face he turns to me.

"Frances loves to read romance novels…she believes solely in the power of love. She's only 34 but she is still waiting to meet that someone…she claims she'll know who she is destined to be with the moment she sets eyes on him. She has traveled to England, Scotland, and Ireland and has been in nearly every state but she still hasn't found 'the one'." I finish and Christian watches her scramble around jovially talking to everyone.

"She's very smart…can read people well. That look in her eye…I hope she finds him soon." Christian says then turning to me. "I'm glad I have found mine…she came stumbling into my office a little over a year ago." Christian says his eyes darkening I reach up to kiss him because it is so undeniably sweet and amorous coming from his mouth. A basket of Frances cheese sticks are dropped onto our table and I look up to meet eyes with Frances.

"Don't think I didn't notice how skinny you are! Now eat…and you make her eat!" Frances says after refilling our teas and hurries off. I scoff in her direction and turn to look to Christian who has a huge smile on his face.

"I like her even more with every word she utters!" Christian says taking a cheese stick and biting into its gooiness. I watch as his eye snap closed and I hear something come from his mouth…satisfaction?

"Those are all her recipes…" I say watching as he glances to me.

"Ana, we have to kidnap your mother figure…we'll lock her in the kitchen." He says and I laugh picking up a cheese stick and delving into the familiar taste of home.

Ray walks in soon after this followed close by an average looking tawny haired woman. She is all smiles as she takes Ray's hand while he leads her to us. "Lily…please meet my daughter Ana and her husband Christian…" Ray says and his face is as happy as the moment I received my high school diploma…he is proud but more so his actions follows her own. He hovers with her and we all take our seats. I am soon to learn that Lily loves all things outdoors her lifes work is with the Girl Scouts of America…she is the regional leader inspiring girls to get off the couch, away from the computers, and into nature helping them to see how precious the world is around her. She is fiercely protective over nature, women's rights, and outdoorsman ship including hunting, fishing, tracking…etc. She is sweet, kind, and accepting to everything and everyone…I like her instantly knowing she is perfect for Ray.

I get the chance to tell Frances good-bye and promise that the next time Christian has to be away for more than a weekend I will come and stay with her. She cries as I leave and her last words to me are: "Trust him Ana…his only wish and hope is to protect you….and eat!" She says making me laugh she has always hated how thin I am…in her opinion it is unnatural to weigh less than 130lbs at the least. Soon, we find ourselves on the Columbia for a few hours of night fishing…one type of fishing that I do not mind because of the beauty of the river at night. We climb into Ray's white and silver Cruiser named 'Lady Anastasia' that he purchased my senior year of high school.

"Fine name for a boat, Ray." Christian says noting it as we leave the small boardwalk.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…Ana is my life." Ray says and he pulls Lily close. Soon Christian and Ray get the boat under way while Lily and I talk…mostly about Ray. From eight until just after eleven they all fish…I mainly enjoy being out this late with the fog crossing the water and the moon shimmering across its surface. Christian, Ray, and Lily together have each caught 2 sturgeon…not large mind you…these are tiny compared to the sturgeon I've seen caught. It is nearing thirty minutes after eleven when Christian's humongous seven foot e-glass rod suddenly bends slightly. I watch silently as he moves from my side to stand suddenly Ray and Lily have abandoned their own rods to watch Christian. For the next five minute his rod jerks a little until suddenly it grows taught in a bends and he begins to reel in the line. I watch in awe as the line jerks and Christian puts his back into the work of reeling in whatever monster happens to be attached to the other end. I pull my camera up and snap a flash less picture of Christian…glad we have light on the boat. Exactly two minutes later Christian has grabbed his large orange net and Ray helps him in fighting the fish onto the boat. Another jerky minute late filled with grunts a large sturgeon lays on the floor of the 'Lady Anastasia' flopping wildly. I click off a few pictures…Eliot will want to see these.

I soon realize Ray and Christian are hugging and talking animatedly discussing his technique and then the fish…the next half hour is a blur as we head inland. On the way back to Ray's house the talk is all around fishing…apparently this trip has just tripled Ray's like of Christian. The next day Christian has the two small 20 pound Sturgeon's and his massive 114 pound monster cut into filets and sends the fill packaged to the local homeless shelter…just like my Fifty. After lunch with Ray we head back to Portland then on to Seattle. We spend the rest of the day at Escala because there are things I would rather do than travel on my last day of vacation…quite fun those things are as well.

Back at work on Monday morning Ms. McGregor's manuscript 500 pages from my complete review I throw myself into my work. I am ahead in this week's list of manuscripts and written articles and letters by an entire fortnight…since I was avidly determined not to get behind while on vacation. I however return to 25 dire emails that Kiera could not respond to and I am surprised but I only have 12 calls to make from all of last week. I begin making quick ten minute satellite interviews that Kiera set up periodically. Surprisingly, by four o'clock I am finished and ready to start fresh for tomorrow. So, I stay until five dwindling the required reading on Ms. McGregor's manuscripts down to an impressive 300 pages that I vow to finish tonight. We have a meeting on this Wednesday to discuss the action that should follow it…so tomorrow I'll be briefing the Managers at Grey Publishing and suggest we contract this book ASAP. Wednesday will find Ms. McGregor in house during which time we'll be discussing pay rates, printing details…etc.

I climb into the Saab and head straight for Sammamish after letting Christian know I am on my way home. I enter the I5, cross the Floating Bridge, and then floor it down the 520 to the house. I make it home in a record 22minutes and upon entering the house go in search of Athena. I find her quickly in the back yard after I've changed into my shorts and the 'Property of Christian Grey' t-shirt. I take her down to the gazebo with me along with the manuscript and my cell. I settle onto the cushioned divan, stomach down and continue reading the manuscripts since I know Christian won't be home until nearly eight.

At 7:45 the sun beginning to set I finish the third chapter of the manuscript tears in my eyes…because it is over. The ending was happy…but the story is over I hate that feeling. It's the same feeling I got when I finished Harry Potter, the Missing Series, and the tales of Percy Jackson. This book is perfect for all ages filled with adventure, mystery, and a building romance…I know it will capture the hearts of millions.

I am the first to read this…whoa that is a flooring thought! Usually I am on the tail end or dead center of an awesome series but now I am fan number one…and I can literally claim it and watch as well as add input on the publishing process. Hell…I am at the center of the publishing process and this story enraptures me! This day is almost as exciting as 1) my marriage day, 2) learning about Christian's past, and 3) having sex with Christian…damn my life does indeed revolve around Christian. I pick up my phone and call Ms. McGregor.

"Gillian…" she says and I dive in and announce myself as official fan number one. She screams and I listen as she dances around…then I note she has tears in her eyes.

"I cannot wait to see you in Seattle on Wednesday!" She says and we bid our goodbyes. I play with Athena for a bit and then head back to the house just after eight o'clock. I greet Christian in the garage and pull him into a kiss and I can tell he wants more.

"Dinner first…you'll need your stamina tonight!" He says and I give him the eye. We arrive in the kitchen to be presented with the small bit of the huge sturgeon that Christian insisted we have…who am I to rob Christian of his victory meal? The sturgeon is amazing thanks to Mrs. T grilled sturgeon atop a mix of seared potatoes, squash, red peppers, and onions.

"That was excellent!" Christian says finishing his wine and I have to agree…it beats her chicken pot pie which is a favorite of mine. Over dinner Christian had told me of the reason for needed stamina…he had to make a trip to New York and then on to Japan for 4 days. I was truthful although I would miss him…with Ms. McGregor's book I had more than enough to do to occupy my time.

So, it was that we found ourselves from nine in the evening until even later enmeshed within one another...preparing for our time apart. While Christian was gone I was allowed to stay at the house but only with security picking me up and dropping me off at work. This was fine with me…my only request from Christian: a gift from Japan.

So, I found myself the next day neck deep into the proposal to contract Ms. McGregor's book. I was extremely successful in my endeavor…this marking the first book I had discovered and brought forth to the A-game myself. I had a prepared statement to offer Ms. McGregor and was already deep into the advertising work that evening at home as I cooked myself a simple beef stew…enjoying the time in the kitchen.

Wednesday rolled smoothly into Thursday with Ms. McGregor's immediate acceptance of Grey Publishing's contract proposal…I think she nearly fainted dead away when she found that we were prepared to offer her a hardback publishing deal with 10% royalties package on the first 5,000 books sold. Since it is currently the beginning of July and the best time to publish a new book is near the middle of September…our entire editing, marketing, and promotions plan will be rushed and I have been set as Ms. McGregor's primary editor. So, begins the arduous task of editing, revising, chopping, adding, flaring, and perfecting to the best of our abilities. My absolute favorite part is creating the book cover though…and surprisingly enough Ms. McGregor saves us loads of time because she already commissioned, paid, and accepted 3 book covers from an artist friend she has. Within mere moments on Wednesday of applying the art to the covers in various ways plus adding the wording we had come up with at least five possible covers to be presented at a meeting on Monday.

After Ms. McGregor left for the day I continued on at my normal job which included verifying successful reprints and making better covers. I had several interviews as well from heads of book firms to pitch market sales. As the day began to slow…and the rest of my week was actually finished early by 3:45 I threw myself into the editing process of the first of three books for Ms. McGregor at the thought of Christian. Half an hour after four I had to send Christian an email…because of the fervent glances I continuously gave to my self-made Christian collage.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Your lips

Dear Mr. Grey,

I regret to inform you that through all of the work I have done this week (thoroughly putting myself ahead by an entire week) I find myself missing you.

Especially your lips on mine…

Love, Hugs, Kisses, Caresses, and so much more,

Anastasia Grey

Wife and Commissioning Editor, Grey Publishing Inc.

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: You…in general…

I don't find that fact regretful at all Mrs. Grey. In fact I find it very alluring. While I do indeed miss your lips dearly, I also inform you that I likewise miss the small freckles that pepper your skin from sun exposure, the way your body melds to my own, and most of all your voice as it calls to me in passion.

All of my love plus every drop more that I could possibly wring from my heart,

Christian Grey

Husband and CEO of GEH Inc.

In reply I call him and ensuring that the door is closed to my office answer in my huskiest voice, "Christian."

"Oh, Ana, you really should work on your acting…you need to sound more desperate." Christian says and so I try again.

"Closer…remember how you feel just before I make your body reach that precipice and that feeling of wanting to fall and yet wanting to hold that feeling for as long as possible." He says and closing my eyes I do remember that feeling…and it even brings a little of that feeling forth so using that little bit I try again. This time Christian groans and I know I have succeeded.

"I want to hold you against a wall so bad right now," Christian says and I hear the husky tone to his voice.

"Well then Saturday evening I'll have to make sure you do because it sounds so hot right now!" I say and laugh.

"I love your laugh Ana," Christian says and I can feel his emotion through the phone.

"As do I love to hear your approval," I say because I enjoy very much making him proud.

"I'll remember that…I'm glad you called me Ana what exactly are you wanting from Japan?" Christian asks changing the direction of our conversation as I can hear someone entering the room on his side. He speaks to them while I think of what it is that I want…and really the only thing from Japan that I have always found neat are their bento boxes. That would be perfect…maybe I'd remember lunch if I had Mrs. T pack my lunch for the week in them.

"Well, since you are asking I'd like 3 bento boxes." I tell him.

"Bento boxes…out of everything in this city you want Bento boxes?" Christian says with a laugh.

"Well, you can get me a silk robe or something too if it makes you feel better?" I offer smiling.

"Well, you will find out on Saturday Mrs. Grey," He says and sighing we end the call because Christian has a meeting to get to. I begin packing up my things preparing to leave at five when suddenly the office phone rings…this late in the day is odd.

"Mrs. Grey, you have a man who requests an urgent meeting with you immediately." Kiera says and without thinking or asking who it could be I acquiesce and tell her to send him in. Not, ten seconds later the door bursts open and is shut quickly by a tall man in a fine suit…designer I believe.  
"Anastasia, the representative from Ramsey Publishing firm tells me that you stood between her and a deal she was prepared to make with an author we've been meaning to pounce on for some time—given she were to write anything other than fan fiction." Myles Ramsey says quickly and does not take the seat in front of my desk.

"I beg your pardon?" I say knowing whom he talks of but not what he talks of…how did they know she possessed talent? Myles suddenly whirls from his position of studying the collage of Christian to lean over my desk and put his face and for that matter his body inconceivably to close to my own.

"Anastasia—do not play the fool with me…you can feign ignorance and innocence all you want but I know what truly lurks behind those ice blue pupils." Myles says in a low threatening voice. I do not move and barely let my breath out, "I will give you until this evening to withdraw your claim on Ms. McGregor's manuscript…if you should not you will regret it." He says his hazel eyes alighting to a color almost akin to gold and then he stands once again.

"I will not give up Ms. McGregor…you can be sure of that Mr. Ramsey." I say through my fear as my brain tries to rummage through the threat in his voice. "So, whatever it is you plan on threatening me with you might as well do it now." I say darkly.

"Anastasia, I can see past your façade." Myles says the light in his eyes dimming to a tarnished copper. "Do not forget that." He says and turning for the door twists the knob and pulls it open.

"As you wish Anastasia…but remember I gave you a chance to escape," He says and then releasing the door tugs at the front tails of his jacket straightening the arms. "Oh and by the way…I'm very aware of the fact that Christian is an entire ocean away from you at the moment. See you soon." He says and a chill sweeps down my back covering me in a deep fear. What exactly was that supposed to mean?

I gather the rest of my things and then catch climb into the back of the 4x4 driven by French my current security guard. I ensure the doors lock on the 4x4 as we make our way out of Seattle and cross the bridge heading towards Sammamish. I feel jumpy…as if I am expecting something terrible to happen. Myles Ramsey has hurt me once already…will he try something again…this time something more dangerous? Exactly what kind of company do the Ramsey's run?

I sit in my office and Google the Ramsey's and find that they own a company similar to Christian's but not as successful. They are like a miniature version of GEH…and have been running for nearly 80years longer. When I click on the link to Myles Ramsey I find that he is the CEO of Ramsey Publications…which explains his visit but not his knowledge in Ms. McGregor. Fan Fiction? I search her name and immediately an entire Google search has links directly to a site labeled , I begin searching the links and realize that she has been writing for years…has published hundreds of books and short stories devoted to various topics. She is infamous in the name of fan fiction…this is her ticket to fame as a writer and the entrance into our promotional and market sales. Ramsey was correct this is a huge ticket for the publishing company who pitches her debut novels…and I wouldn't doubt there is more from whence this came from. I begin clicking on random stories…and the writing is all the same format as I have seen in her 2,000 page manuscript.

As I realize the amount of importance this deal would have meant for Ramsey Publications…dread fills my body. Exactly what does he plan on using against me…he is most definitely the type that will seek revenge and even use blackmail if necessary. I'm going to have to tell Christian about this as soon as he arrives back from Japan—part of me says I should call and tell him now but I don't want to give him a reason to end his trip because I know it is important for GEH. I take a deep breath and decide what I need is a nice calming cup of tea. I descend to the kitchen and after microwaving a cup of water make a cup of Twinning's. I have just taken the first sip of my tea when suddenly door-bell rings. Who could possibly be here at seven in the evening? I wait for French to open the door and announce who has come to call but the doorbell rings again…twice this time.

"Gerard?" I call towards the kitchen arch that leads to the entryway…but no reply comes except for a simple knocking at the door. I feel the blood drain from my face…where is Gerard? I step tentatively I into the entryway and then peek around the glass door into the Foyer…but I can only make out a figure through the frosted glass. I jump as the knocks come again quickly followed by the ringing of the doorbell. My heart pounds in my chest and I stand up straight scalding myself, I take a deep breath and pull the foyer door open. I step inside and then striding forward open the front door my mouth dropping open.

"Anastasia, dear lord surely it doesn't take an hour to walk through this house and open the door for your mother does it?" mom says and directly in front of the house I see her small Toyota Corolla. "Oh…SURPRISE!" she says then pushes past me to come inside. We haven't talked since last fall when she betrayed my trust on the subject of Stephen…but of course it's typical of mother…pretend nothing happened.

"How did you get here?" I ask although given the car I can guess.

"I drove silly…it only took me 2 weeks of course I made a few pit stops along the way…plus I had to call Ray to find out where you were staying." She says blathering on as I close the doors, lock them, and then set the security code for the evening.

"Ana, I am starving please tell me you have something to eat in this enormous abode of yours?" She says and leaves her bags lying by the stairs.

"This way mom…how have you been?" I ask as she follows me into the kitchen.

"Fine…fine…I left Phil in May…and decided for a change of scenery. I'm actually on my way to Forks to see Olivia. She emailed me out of the blue and requested I come and stay with her for a while." Mom says like it's common knowledge that she has a sister.

"What do you want to eat? How is Aunt Liv?" I ask her nonchalantly pulling together the items needed to make her requested spaghetti. As I cook she talks non-stop moving from subject to subject not leaving a second of empty space. As I dish us both plates of the spaghetti sprinkling cheese onto mine before mixing the ground turkey, sauce, and pasta together. Mom and I eat while she continues talking…of all things Jersey Shore…which if I'm not mistaken ended over a year ago. But on and on she rambles…I hate the Jersey Shore!

She continues to sip wine whilst I clean the dishes…this brings back memories of y early adolescence…our reversed roles. I confiscate the wine from her after the fourth glass in hopes that she is tired and my ears can rest for at least a while. "Ana, I am pooped I drove across Oregon today just to reach you!" She says so I grab her two duffels and lug them up to one of the spare rooms. After helping her get settled in and watching her climb into the bed I turn to leave after flicking the light off and she calls me back, "Ana, you have a beautiful house. You've made some amazing choices in your life…good that you learned from my mistakes I raised you well." She says making me roll my eyes—how can she exasperate me so much in three hours.

"By the way Ana…I got lost and had to stop at a café to ask for directions…the nicest man helped me out…and he said to tell you…" Suddenly her weak voice trails off to a snore. I enter the room crossing quickly and shake her.

"Tell me what mom…what did he say?" I ask her terror already building in myself.

"Soon." She said and then rolled away from me under the cyan comforter. Soon? Myles Ramsey? My heart bangs into my chest and I break out in a cold sweat turning for the door I close it when I leave with a soft 'chak'. Okay, Ana, no need to panic…you are worrying too much. Myles Ramsey is just trying to threaten you—and I cannot let him succeed! I walk slowly back downstairs…even though I have calmed myself I still feel sick to my stomach and wary. I begin moving through each room in order to reassure myself that no one else is in the house…our security system is state of the art. There is no way anyone could break into this house. After clearing the downstairs I do the same upstairs then head back to the garage.

The only thing here is the 4x4 and my Saab with a few available spaces left. I walk over to the garage doors and peer out into the night…which is pointless because it is pitch black out there. I hear something faint coming from my right and peer in that direction to see Athena running along the row of trees. What is she doing? Suddenly she stops shot then enters the trees…I watch for five minutes but she doesn't come out again. My body is on high alert again…what could be keeping her.

As I stare into the woods I suddenly note a flickers of orange light way into the tree line and peering closer I see that fire is reverberating off the sides of the trees. What is going on out there? It's obviously not Ramsey he is not dumb enough to light a fire in the middle of the night if he wants to stay hidden. I walk back into the house and find myself peering out the window in the library where the fire has apparently grown bigger. Where the hell is French?

Curiosities getting the better of me I open the front door to be meet with the sound of booming music. I quickly begin walking across the lawn to the woods betting my life on the fact that there is a group of teenagers drinking illegally and blasting music. I hear Athena faintly in the background barking and the raucous calls of the teens for her to shut up. I plow into the tree line already able to see the huge fire and people milling about. I break through the trees into the clearing that is perfectly round…leading me to suspect they've been here before.

"Athena," I call first thing and she bounds over. I look up hands on my hips as Athena sits at my feet. There are about 12 people whose ages range from 15 to 21 I'm sure.

"Mrs. G, hey!" Tyler Greene calls out to me from across the fire.

"You know normally I wouldn't mind something like this but over half of you are under age—with alcohol." I say flatly giving them all my signature manager lady look.

"Hey, Mrs. G, you can be cool right—we're just having a little fun!" a tall older guy calls his arms wrapped around a girl who can be no older than 16.

"I think I'm being very cool right now…by not having called the police already about your underage drinking. I wouldn't even be concerned I would let you party until the early morning…but some of you I'm sure have curfews and I cannot let you drive home intoxicated. Drunk driving claims many lives it is not a joke!" I say loudly, clearly, and with demand.

"What you talking about…we ain't been drinking!" an African American girl croons giving me a scathing look. At her comment I stoop and retrieve an empty bottle of Mikes Hard Lemonade from the ground.

"That was here when we got here…see we drinking coca-cola." A white girl buts in and opens a cooler that I'm standing next to. I peer in and see a few cokes sunk just below the watery ice. I stoop and digging my hand into the array close my fingers around a huge long neck. When I pull it out the label reads Vanilla Sky Vodka.

"Wow…they sure have changed Coca-Colas packaging haven't they?" I say looking around at the yellow and blue SOLO cups the kids are holding several of them emit whiny groans.

"Dammit Britney!" a tall girl says standing and slinging her cup onto the ground. They all start to leave but I make them stop.

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going?" I ask them and a few turn back.

"Home duh!" They call.

"Not yet…until this fire is properly doused and this trash is cleaned up no one is leaving." I say causing several of them to laugh. "Have it your way then!" I say brightly and pull my cell from my pocket I slide to unlock it.

"Who are you calling?" half of them call out as if they don't believe I'd do it.

"I have Sherriff Page on speed dial," I say making a girl and guy who I realize must be twins call out.

"You can't do that…" they say and looking at them I realize they must be his children around 17 years old.

"Well, then this trash had better get cleaned up and disposed of properly and then this fire put out…we don't need to burn the forest down now do we?" I ask and begrudgingly they begin to clean up their mess. Then dumping buckets of water on the fire nearly fifteen minutes after that I let them go smiling to myself as I turn heading back for the house.

"Hey, so what's your name?" a taller older boy says not turning to leave immediately. I glance up to him as he has begun to match my pace out of the woods.

"Anastasia Grey," I say urging Athena onward.

"Mrs. Grey, I think it's cool what you've done…especially since you're not much older than most of us. I hate when they bring Alex and Heath along…because things always get out of hand. I…just…thanks!" He says

"No problem…what's your name?" I ask him looking up to him as we exit the trees.

"Andrew Fallon," He says.

"Do you have an uncle by the name of Kellan by any chance?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I do…the family can't stand his guts…why do you ask?" He says

"No reason…I've had a few run-ins with him out here is all." I say and he nods. "How old are Alex and Heath?"

"I'm not sure about Alex…but Heath is 24…they're like the type that never want to leave high school. They show up at all the parties still acting like teenagers…some of the guys and a few of the girls think of them as idols. When really they're just losers who work by day while we're at school…" He says alarming me…24 and hanging out with kids.

"None of you guys do drugs?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Most of us don't even drink…and no one ever does unless Alex and Heath are around." He says pulling out his cell phone. "Well, I have to go my curfew is at midnight." He says

"Nice to meet you Andrew…keep those standards high!" I say

"Great meeting you too, Mrs. Grey. If you have time stop by the family restaurant and I'll hook you up with some free pie!" He says

"What's the name of the restaurant?" I ask as he turns away.

"The Washington," He says and then runs off with a, "See you!"

I glance at the time on my own phone noting it is 11:50…so he is indeed in a hurry. I trudge back to the house leaving Athena outside…well she ran off so I let her stay outside. I reset the house alarms and then return to my small study to stack and print everything for tomorrow as well as send Christian a quick email.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Beds

Well, I am off to bed…

I will dream of you tonight my love, my life, my everything,

Anastasia Grey

Sleepy Commissioning Editor of Grey Publishing Inc.

I close my laptop and soon find myself showered and in the bed. I roll onto Christian's side of the bed after spraying it with his cologne…maybe I'm going insane—but I miss him so much.

Friday evening comes too fast for my liking and when I arrive home I find that mom has already left for Forks, leaving a small note on my desk.

'That bed was soo comfy! Love you, Mama'

Wow, thanks so much for stopping by! I slide the note into my desk drawer then look around the room. What to do on a lonely Friday night? Watch television! I grab a throw and some pillows from the closet in the den and then throw myself onto the couch just after eight o'clock. I click the large TV on and begin channel surfing. For someone who hates television it's a wonder that we have all these channels and never use them. I watch a lifetime movie about some a psycho teen girl…who eventually has to admit the reason she went through such a major change…she was raped. Although I don't cry I feel for the girl and decide against watching the next movie about an old lady in a nursing home. I flip through the channels and then rent a scary movie…that eventually has me scared to death wanting to turn the television off. But, of course like everyone else in the free world I must continue on past the fear…even of it does leave me wary after it goes off. Note to self…NEVER watch a scary movie about people breaking into a house in the middle of nowhere. I begin channel surfing again…but at a slower pace clicking past commercials to watch the actual shows bits at a time. I have just finished watching an old episode of Boy Meets World when a food commercial comes on advertising a new coffee drink and cheeseburger. For some odd reason this gives me the munchies…I enter the kitchen and begin rummaging through the freezer and cabinets.

I return to the den to watch Pride and Prejudice with Kiera Knightley…but I am not alone. I have brought with me a granola bar (which I am currently munching upon), strawberries, a glass of wine, the wine bottle, and a chocolate bar. I love this movie! By the time it ends at 2:30 in the morning, I clean up my trash and return the wine to the fridge then head upstairs. I fall into bed and snuggle into the cool sheets until I find the perfect spot and then fall into a deep sleep.

I roll over in the bed blinking away from the sunlight and pull the blanket over my head. I lay there for what feels like an eternity but cannot go back to sleep so I throw the blanket off and then flit downstairs to whisk up some breakfast. Which twenty minutes later includes a vegetable filled omelet and tall glass of orange juice, after eating I retreat to my bedroom intent on getting more sleep. I roll beneath the blankets and snuggle there but leave the bed twenty minutes later still wide awake. It is just after eight when I crawl into the shower and make it an unusually long one.

Cleaned and dry I pull on the x-cross bikini, a pair of shorts, and the 'property of Christian Grey' t-shirt then head down to the gazebo on the lake the book Belle and I are reading together in my hands. I read for what feels like hours but find that it is only a little after eleven…I groan into the book. It's extremely interesting but I really want to be doing something else. I strip down to my bikini and dive into the lake…sure Christian will scold me for swimming alone but I'm a strong swimmer. I cut quickly through the water with powerful strokes making my heart rate steeple, my chest burn, and my lungs expand. I crawl into a lounge chair just after one and let the sun blanket me in its warmth. Soon, I have drifted to sleep ready for a nap and slightly exhausted.

I jerk awake my heart racing pulling myself from a bad dream. I take a steadying breath and then sit up pushing my dried hair from my face. Blinking against the sunlight I stretch and yawn deeply and then look at my toes from which the icy blue paint is chipping away. But, my gaze strays from my toes to the huge dark puddle that intrudes the surface of the wood to the left of the lounger. I stand and my eyes follow faint footsteps and then darker ones that leave only a trail of drips. The prints lead to the gate where you dive into the lake-suddenly a shiver races down my spine despite the heat of mid-day. I walk around the prints as if hoping they'll disappear…I peer out across the lake but see nothing. Regardless, this is too freaky a coincidence for my liking. I grab my things, dress quickly, and fly back to the house where I lock the doors then tread upstairs for a second shower…mostly to wash the creepiness off of my body.

I dress into something semi-formal when I climb out of the shower and then wander in search of French. Christian will be back to Seattle by eight this evening…his flight left at ten this morning and it takes a little over ten hours to fly from Japan to Sea-Tac. My search is unsuccessful…I had thought of meeting Christian at Escala…but really what difference does twenty minutes make?

A LOT…according to my brain but I head back upstairs and decide to put on something a little sexier. I slip into a ruched hip and pleated chambray skirt, a white cling top, and pull on a pair of ice blue sandals. Flirty, sexy, and just a tad demure…tingles skip up my spine at the thought of Christian's hands on the back of my legs.

It is nearly six…and if I have to stay here for the next two hours waiting for Christian doing nothing I am going to scream. Why is it that I can never find French…is the man even here? I begin my search in the garage and move on to the suites and ask Mrs. T if she has seen him today.

"Actually, Ana, I haven't seen him since he brought you back yesterday." She says and then we both have our theories. "I hope nothing has happened." She says as I dismiss myself. After an entire search of the house I am on edge muttering about how there better be something wrong. I slip into the garage yet again and slide into the Saab…intent on driving into Sammamish for a while…just to get out of the house. But, I cannot find the keys anywhere…most likely Christian's doing. I bang on the steering wheel and pull out my cell phone and call Sawyer.

"Mrs. Grey," He says and I can tell he is distracted.

"Sawyer, what is French's number?" I ask him after apologizing for bothering him on leave. He gives it to me and I hang up after thanking him and dial French the line is busy. I click the line off and crawl from the Saab…mad at French and myself because I have no idea where I would go anyway. So, to clear my mind I decide on a stroll through the grounds and exit via the garage. Halfway through my walk I find myself on the gazebo trying to pick out exactly who had been here earlier? Nothing looks any different than before…and the footprints lead off of the deck. Why would someone stare at me while I sleep…I mean I know why Christian likes too but a stranger. The few plausible answers disgust me making my skin crawl…

I wander back across the dock and pull the door to the boathouse open mainly out of boredom. Perhaps there will be some books I haven't read up there…since I've finished the book Belle and I were supposed to read…which reminds me I need to call her so we can talk. I walk up the stairs my mind on Ms. McGregor's characters because for some reason I am comparing her characters to my own life. I cross to the bookshelf and begin perusing through the titles…thinking to myself that I need to make a run to the book store or order a bunch online. I pull an old and tattered copy of The Hobbit from the shelf and then head back to the house.

I'm sitting in the den when 8:15 rolls around and my phone rings in my pocket. I answer the phone immediately upon hearing My Love Is King blast away. "Christian?" I say smiling gleefully.

"Hey, Baby," He says and I hear sadness in his voice.

"Christian what's wrong?" I ask and he groans.

"We're stuck in Alaska…the plane had to make an unscheduled stop…and now were stuck!" He says my smile fading…Alaska that seems impossible.

"You're kidding?" I say already accepting the fact that he won't be here this evening.

"No, I'm not…I was lucky to make this call they say the storm will get so bad we could be here for weeks." He says and I laugh in disbelief silenced.

"I got to go Babe, I'm outside on top of a hummer…trying to keep this call together!" He says his voice cracking.

"I love you!" Is all I can manage to get out because I feel like crying?

"I love you too, Laters, Baby!" He cries and the call ends. Weeks? What the hell am I supposed to do for weeks without him that is like ripping my life away! But, Alaska…that's impossible. Fifty is playing a joke on me! That's the only explanation…Alaska is way too far north it doesn't even coincide with their travel path to Sea-Tac. Where is he anyway…he's obviously made it off of the plane…if he is playing a joke as I suspect then he is probably already here! Well two can play at his game!

I dash to the kitchen to find Mrs. Taylor placing collard greens onto our plates next to baked chicken and mashed potatoes…my mouth watered at the site but I continue with my plans.

"Mrs. T, when Christian comes looking for me please let him know that I have gone to Alaska and won't be back for a few weeks!" I say. "Oh and call if he leaves the house because that chicken looks amazing." I say and she laughs as I run out of the kitchen. I pound up the stairs and hesitate as to where I should hide quickly deciding to hide in the last place he would look…his own study. So, I run back down the stairs and slip into his study hearing laughter coming from the garage. I run over and slip under his huge mahogany desk then pull the chair towards me and clap my hand over my mouth. I pull my phone out and turn it on silent as the door opens. Someone strides across the room and I hear a thunk as stuff is laid onto the desk. Whoever…more than likely Taylor crosses the room…

"Mrs. Grey, I take it that you would rather I didn't let Christian know that you are hiding in here?" He asks and I smack my forehead at Taylor's words. I push the chair out and stand.

"Where do you suggest I hide?" I ask him hands crossed across my chest.

"Perhaps you should hide in the car…since it is supposed to be in Alaska after all?" Taylor offers smiling.

"Perhaps," I say and strut quickly across the room, turn left, and enter the garage to sit in the backseat of the 4x4. I sit waiting for at least five minutes when Mrs. T calls me.

"So," I say making her laugh.

"He is rather flummoxed…he went through the back door just now." She says laughing.

"Thank You…we'll be there soon!" I say and end the call. I dial Christians number and he picks up before the first ring.

"I bet you're freezing Baby!" I say and here him stop.

"It would appear so," He says his voice dark yet I hear the trace of humor.

"Hmm…so since we have apparently reversed our locations and I am in Alaska with the 4x4…where are you?" I ask and hang up the phone before he can reply.

I trip out of the car and slide into the darkness of the shadows. Within two minutes the door that enters the house from the garage opens. Christian creeps out and closes the door—I have to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. He has to go to the other side of the garage to get to the 4x4 that was left at Sea-Tac. As soon as he gets there I walk quickly to the door and pull it open, "Later, Baby." I crow and bolt.

"Anastasia Grey!" He calls and I know he'll find me quick. I slip into his study…tired of putting this off…I am so ready for his lips on mine. I hear him run past the door so I open the door up and watch him run into the common room.

"Christian Grey!" I call and watch him turn as I stand in the hallway. He stops and we simply stare at each other…his hair that falls in that way manner. I take in his eyes fiercely dark gray, brooding, and wanting from there I run straight until I reach him.

"Mr. Grey, I believe that you owe me a kiss," I say letting my breath out as I push my hair out of my face. Christian grabs my arms and forces me against the white wall the only light filtering through the gauzy curtains that cover the window. He puts my wrists above my head grasping them in one hand. He pulls at my hair tilting my head up creating the smallest amount of pain…then he takes my lips, my mouth, and all of me. This kiss explodes with a shower of fireworks across my body…so powerful the force weakens my knees. Christian pushes me against the wall with his body our every curve meshing together perfectly.

Christian has a dark gleam in his eyes when he pulls away from me and I almost cry out because I don't want this to stop not yet. "Come on I haven't eaten anything since three and I'm starving." He says grasping my hand. I willingly let him pull me towards the kitchen where we take our seats and delve into the amazing chicken…I have another favorite now. As we eat I don't take my eyes from Fifty…they're dark still hungry for something other than food. But, behind his need I note something else that lines his face…a tension. Which leads me back to his apprehension in Los Angeles…whatever has been going on it's still not over.

The moment dinner is finished Christian lifts me into his arms bridal style and we're in the bedroom as quickly. His only comment to me is that he likes my skirt as he slips his hands beneath it to cup my backside. I have to agree I like this skirt almost as much as he does for the very same reasons. Soon, were on the bed, undressed, and flying at the speed of light through our passion.

"Ana, there is something I have to tell you." Christian says to me as I lay in his arms the next morning. His tone is deep, candid, and wary as if he doesn't want to have this talk. I sit up and look into his eyes waiting expectant. "Ana, the reason I went to Japan is because we suspected a major leak in our technology development department." He says and I gasp…this is rather shocking and I now understand the urgency of his trip.

"Did they release the information on your solar-powered phones?" I ask my voice low because this project has cost Christian a lot and must be the only thing worth taking…especially if he markets it pro-bono—his original and as far as I know only plan.

"No, that's just it Ana—we took Barney along and everything we found no leak anywhere…so it leads me to suspect…" Christian trails off and shifts his gaze to outside of our window where the sun is just beginning to rise. He shifts beneath the blanket and sits up resting his head against the headboard. "Ana…Grey House is being blackmailed by an unknown force—this stunt with the technologies department it leads to different conclusions. Either we are being blackmailed for the money that was originally requested or they were just calling us out on it to see if we have anything of value being developed within the department. It's very odd that they would go for my foreign technologies company." He finishes finally looking back at me. I sink against him knowing this must be extremely stressful.

"So, you found no leaks…where do you go from here?" I ask quietly as he leans his head onto my own making me bite my lip in anticipation.

"We denied the claim because they never verified to having the actual information… although we have upped security at all Grey Subsidiaries." Christian says and I nod.

"We denied their claim on Friday evening…we have yet to hear back from them so one of two things will happen—either they will drop the matter completely and give up or they'll find another target to blackmail me with—meaning they're in it for the money." He says.

"Another target being…a person?" I ask already knowing where this is going.

"Yes, Ana, and I know you hate all the extra security but it's for your own good." Christian says making me look up at his pleading eyes. I can see all the worry and stress…if I try to fight this not only will it be pointless because I know I'll lose but it will upset him even more.

"Okay," I say making him look down at me.

"Okay…that's all you're fine with it." He asks his eyes lightening already and I nod.

"Christian…if it will take even an ounce of stress and worry off of your shoulders I'll do it—as long as I can still go to work." I add but he doesn't even blink.

"I know my wife well Ana…I've increased security at Grey Publishing remember, just a little more so than everywhere else." Christian says sheepishly and with a smile.

"What did you do?" I ask to his smile.

"You'll see on Monday…no need to internalize the office at our home!" He says and swooping plants a kiss on my lips whilst I am still wondering about what exactly he has done at Grey Publishing. Soon, all of my thoughts are swept away to meet with Christian's voracious hunger for me. Christian keeps me occupied the rest of the day only taking a break for late brunch and early dinner. When Christian calls Grace to let her know we won't be coming to the weekly dinner…she isn't happy and insists that as payment we'll all be having dinner at Escala next week. Apparently everyone prefers Escala to driving half an hour out of the city to the house. After a very active evening in which Christian introduces me to hot oils…we fall into a very deep sleep.

When I wake up the next morning I feel the strain and pain of our physical pursuits of yesterday in my lower back and upper thighs. I groan as I crawl from the bed especially when I realize Christian is already up and in the shower. I stretch as I cross the room trying to ease the soreness…and it helps a little.

Twenty minutes later I am showered, dressed, and eating breakfast by Christian's side. I take another bite of my Honey Bunches of Oats with fresh strawberry slices and continue my discussion with Christian. Mrs. T presents me with the first of the three bento boxes Christian gave me yesterday from his trip to Japan. This one is a double decked ovular shape made from mahogany with golden flowers and butterflies plastered across it artistically…it was my favorite.

"Ah, the gift that keeps on giving," I say nudging Christian playfully with my elbow.

"Ah, and the refreshing ability to give a gracious your welcome to my wife each time she thanks me." Christian says.

"I think we did a pretty big amount of being thankful yesterday!" I laugh and Christian smiles rakishly at me. We continue our breakfasts then I am driven directly to Grey Publishing in one of the 4x4's and Christian in another. When we arrive outside of Grey Publishing I am escorted by two security people to the front door. I stop dead when I walk inside…employees are lined up to enter the building. They present their ID's as they enter a metal detector as well as have their bags briefly searched. I wonder how people are going to take this?

Upon checking my email I receive a link to a video apparently sent to all GEH employees. On the screen Andrea discusses the reason for improved security in all GEH buildings. Stating that Grey House has received threats and that it was the safest precaution to take to any pre-meditated action because they want to protect all of their employees. I myself have a security guard posted just outside my office…who would switch with French after twelve.

Damn! I forgot to tell Christian about Myles Ramsey… suddenly Kiera bursts into the room. She begins talking so fast that her words clash together and I cannot understand what she is saying. I grasp her shoulders unable to take any more of the wicked fast banter and push her down into the chair in front of my desk. I motion for her to take deep breaths and she does closing her eyes.

"Now, what is wrong?" I ask as silence settles around us.

"Mrs. Grey—sit." She says standing and so to appease her I sit in the chair she just vacated. "Okay, Christian is fine." She says and the blood drains from my face. What happened? I feel as if my heart suddenly plummeted to the center of the earth, barreled past China, and burst floating forever away into space. I look to her waiting for her to explain…to tell me the exactness of what has occurred.

"Christian had just entered Grey House when a stun grenade was released in front of the building. The blast from the grenade blew out the windows and doors…effectively knocked Christian off his feet. He hit his head when he was thrown forward knocking him out. They're saying that he is still unconscious and has a few cuts from the flying glass." She says and I am hyperventilating chills running like a million spiders up and down my body. A grenade… someone was trying to kill him? Suddenly, I realize I am sobbing picturing a dead unconscious Christian all covered in huge slashes.

'C'mon Ana you have to pull yourself together…be strong!' I think to myself and I take several deep breaths and wipe the tears from my eyes. I look up to find Kiera just standing there with a panicked look on her face as if she doesn't know what to do.

"What hospital did they take him too?" I ask her blinking my eyes to push away the tears that threaten to fall.

"The University of Washington Medical Center for some testing." She says reading from a wrinkled sheet of paper she has clutched in her hand. I stand, grab my purse, and open the door of my office to be met with the back of the security guard whose name I am unaware of. I tap his shoulder and give him a look asking if were going.

"Mrs. Grey, I've been given orders by French not to let you leave this room." He says as he turns to me.

"French…he's not even here—I am going to see my husband at the hospital." I say forcefully straightening my back making myself as tall as possible.

"Mrs. Grey, I am only following orders from a higher command." The man says making me clench my jaw.

"Are you aware that there has been an accident at Grey House…that Christian is unconscious?" I ask getting angrier with every second.

"Yes, ma'am I am aware." He says but does not move.

"Why is it that you cannot escort me to the hospital?" I ask.

"Orders ma'am…always follow the higher command." He says and now his gaze veers over my head—I will get nowhere with him. I snatch my phone from my purse and dial Taylor's cell…the line is busy. I try Sawyer's cell…it is also busy. I try each one over and over as I pace the room. Kiera has left to work on monitoring the calls and other things by now. Mr. Security has closed the door leaving me alone in here. I beat angrily on my desk out of frustration again pushing away the tears. I try reaching other people… perhaps Taylor and Sawyer were making calls to Grace and Carrick. But, this time when I try to call Grace the phone doesn't connect the call.

"We're sorry but we cannot place your call at the current moment due to a close on this account…" I don't even let her finish before I end the call with a click of the button. What the hell…a close on my account. This isn't right something is going on. I pick up the desk phone and dial my #1 Christian…the phone is dead there is no dial tone. Okay…something is definitely going on. I walk over and open the door to my office…Mr. Security still stands there so I tap his shoulder.

"Mrs. Grey," He says turning to me.

"Have you heard from French?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"Look something funny is going on both my desk phone and cell will not connect to an outside number." I tell him nervously he looks surprised at this information.

"That does appear odd," He says simply.

"Look I don't think it is safe to be here…and I think French is up to something Taylor would not demand that I stay here while Christian was hurt." I say to him and he looks to me frowning.

"Ma'am I cannot go against my orders," He says stonily but I note that he begins to glance around the office he steps inside and shuts the door behind him. I stand back as he pulls his phone out and tries to call someone. "I cannot get a hold of French." He frowns at the phone.

"Call Taylor and find out what is going on," I say quietly growing more anxious by the moment. One thing I know for sure if this security guy can't contact French…he must have turned or whatever you call it when you go against your post. "What's your name by the way?" I ask as an afterthought.

"Conner Riley, ma'am." He says and then clicking a number makes the call which actually connects. "Sir, what do you mean?" He says and then there is a pause.

"French told me that Mrs. Grey was not to leave her office at any costs." He says and then listens his eyes darting until they land on me. "Yes, sir." He says and then he slides the phone into his pocket.

"Ma'am we've got to get you out of the building as quickly as possible it appears that French might have abandoned his post and there is a possibility that he may be behind the grenade launch at Grey House." Riley says and I nod. "Stick close behind me…we're going to take the back exit and find a place to hide out." He says and opens the door gun drawn. We walk quickly past the cubicles to the back of the building as we exit into the sunlight. I take a moment to adjust my eyes and then follow him…we stick close to the wall my heart pounding making me on alert as the adrenaline pumps through my body. We continue this way darting between buildings and across allies for two blocks. We slip into a car rental shop…and Riley presents a company credit card to acquire 'the fastest car you've got' which is apparently a silver Mazda. I slide into the passenger seat and Riley zooms out of the parking lot glancing right and left.

We continue onward for a few moments both Riley and myself keeping a lookout for tails. Suddenly, I spot a black BMW with tinted windows for the third time making it more tracking tail than coincidence. I make to tell Riley but he has just glanced away from the rearview mirror and the car speeds up to above sixty on the 35mph road were on. He makes several quick passes with me clutching the dashboard. Several quick turns later he continues… we're no longer heading straight for the hospital but trying to lose the tail. Six blocks and fifteen turns later I'm almost sure we've lost them as I haven't seen the car since the fourth block.

"We need to find somewhere public to dally for a bit and lose this car," He says and I glance at our surroundings. We're not on a very busy street so he continues for another block and pulls the car into the back of a parking garage. We climb out and he takes the lead as we exit onto the busy street. Five minutes later he pulls me into a crowded bistro…it must be nearly lunch.

Still holding my hand he pulls me to the back of the shop and we seat ourselves at a corner table. He makes a call and all he says into the phone is, "I've got her…yes…" then he give the name of the place where we're at. That seems odd…I almost ask to talk to Taylor to inquire about Christian but I hold my tongue.

"How is Christian fairing?" I ask him quietly.

"Taylor says he is doing just fine ma'am." Is his only reply and he looks anxiously at the door.

"Do you mind if I use the loo?" I ask him a pleading look in my eyes. He nods and standing escorts me to the bathroom which I pray has more than one stall. I push open the swinging wooden door and slip inside. A young girl stands talking on her cell phone staring into the mirror—and I suspect she is skipping school. I reach into my purse and pull out a fifty dollar bill and swing it in front of her face.

"Yeah, hold on a second." The girl says and gives me a look then turns her eyes back to the money.

"It's yours if I can make a quick call," I say to the girl her eyes wide.

"I'll call you back Frankie," She says snapping the phone shut and holding her hand out. I hold my hand out as well and we make the exchange. I immediately dial Taylor's number waiting while it rings three times.

"Taylor," he says his voice laced with tension.

"Taylor, it's Ana…have you talked to Riley in the past hour?" I ask him closing my eyes hoping that he says yes and my assumption are wrong.

"No, Ana I haven't what's wrong?" He asks and I let out a curse.

"Taylor, after I found out about the explosion outside of Grey House…" before I can continue he cuts me off.

"Ana, what are you talking about—there hasn't been an explosion at Grey House." Taylor says his voice deathly low.

"Christian's not in the hospital?" I ask my voice wavering.

"No, Ana, he's in his office right now." Taylor says and his voice fades away I expect to feel relief…but instead my stomach twists into knots.

"Taylor…I think I'm going to be kidnapped. Look someone cut off all communication into my office after I was told that Christian had been sent to the hospital over a grenade attack…then Riley said that he had talked to you and that French had abandoned his post. That we had to get out of the building…what am I supposed to do I'm in the bathroom right now…he called someone and told them where we were." I say quickly and the girl is looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Listen to me Ana—when you leave the restroom act natural. If you can get away try…if not don't do anything stupid." Taylor says, "We're coming we'll be there as soon as we can." He says and the call ends. I stare at the phone then send a text to Christian's phone *I Love You*

I hand the girl her phone back then taking a breath exit the bathroom. I follow Riley back to the table and feign being sick. "Riley, could you get me some tea and something to eat Christian rushed me out of the house this morning without breakfast." I say quietly to him holding my stomach. He simply nods his head and enters the fray—when he is lost to me in the crowd I glance around noting the swinging door that leads to the kitchens. I dash for it, staying low then slip into the other door in the back behind the counters as I veer around the workers who are in a frenzy prepping sandwiches and decorating pastries. I ask one where the exit is he gives me a weird look but motions behind himself. I follow his motion and see the red door marked 'EXIT' I skid for it across the greasy floors on my heels.

I slip outside and without a second thought dash up the alley onto the sidewalk. I pay a woman for her hoodie and pull it on over my work shirt. I pull the hoody over my head and then cross the street to a thrift store. I slip inside and using cash buy the first things that will fit me. I end up wearing purple jogging pants, a large white t-shirt for some 5k race, and a new pair of flip-flops with the tags still attached. I pull the hoody back on and hand my clothes to a lady about to enter the store who looks like she could fit them.

"Thank you," She says in amazement, I simply smile to her and continue up the street. I notice the black BMW stopped outside of the sandwich shop. I slip into the Starbucks on my left and peer out the window with my hood up…I am burning up in this late summer weather. I watch as the bistro door opens and Myles Ramsey exits and slides into the car before it drives off. I clap my hand over my mouth to keep from squealing. Riley exits the store next and begins looking up and down the street. I back away from the window and join the crowd of people hollering for their coffee. I keep a watch out the window and see Riley begin to trudge down the street.

"What will it be ma'am?" the barista says and I look up shocked into her face.

"Anything cold," I say and she nods without pausing. I pay her with a ten and leave the change in the tip jar. Two minutes later my number is called and I receive a large frozen coffee drink smothered in whipped cream…it tastes amazing though. I exit the coffee shop and head in the opposite direction from whence Riley went. The frozen drink helps amazingly in dealing with the overlarge gray hoody. Ten minutes later I am 3 blocks from where I had been…it occurs to me that I should most likely call Taylor or Christian. But, where to find a phone?

I slip into a barber shop and find myself surrounded with in seconds. "Girl what are we going to do with you today?" a guy says pulling the hood down and running his fingers through my hair. Within a moment my hair is released from its pony tail and his fingers are running through it. "Girl, this hair doesn't need anything done to it…its perfect-unless you wanted to add some color?" He asks finally pausing to meet my eyes.

"Actually, I just need to use the phone." I say and smile at him. He looks me up and down then placing his hand on his chin.

"Deal as long as you promise to come back here for your next styling and trim." He says and I smile.

"Of course—I promise!" I exclaim jubilantly and he leads me to the phone behind the counter.

"Girl, when you come back we're going to have to talk about your style." He says and I give him a weird look. Then remember what I am wearing and I laugh at the comment. I dial Christian and he answers immediately.

"Grey," his voice dark and edged with tension.

"Christian, I'm fine." I say into the phone and I can hear him heave a sigh of relief.

"Where are you?" He says and I tell him. He hangs up the phone but I note the roar of an engine before it clicks off to his terse, "Do Not Move." I shake my head and click the phone off. Daniel, the store owner, begins lamenting about how terrible purple velvet jogging pants are and less than two minutes later I see the Audi 4x4 pull up outside. I smile brightly as Christian exits the vehicle-my memory still thinking of Christian as unconscious and covered in shrapnel wounds. He strides across the sidewalk and swings the door open ignoring the little jingle he searches around the room…it's so funny to see him in this brightly lit and magically colored hair salon. I stand exactly where I am and watch as Daniel descends upon Christian.

"Sir, what can we do for you today?" He asks stepping back from Christian obviously alarmed by his dark look.

"Help me find my wife perhaps?" Christian says pinning the man with his dark eyes. I have to hold back a laugh as Daniel steps forward.

"So, you're Christian?" he says smiling to which Christian actually growls and I burst out in laughter. His head snaps up and the darkness fades from his eyes the moment our eyes lock and within a second he is by my side pulling me into his arms. I am squeezed tightly in a bearlike hug before he releases me just slightly and then takes my mouth on his. I am lost in the moment, in the passion, and am falling fast until Christian releases me and I realize everyone in the room is whooping and clapping. I laugh and blush while Christian simply grips my hand harsh and protectively in his own…he'll never let me go.

"Come lets go," He says and pulls me with him. I turn back to Daniel before I'm pulled out the door.

"I'll be back in a month—I promise!" I say smiling because he is such a funny guy before I am pulled onto the street and then into the car. As soon as the door shuts Christian pulls me onto his lap and attacks my mouth again. I run my hands through his hair marveling at his perfect unhurt and beautiful face. Christian's hands begin to slide over my body and he growls.

"What are you wearing, Anastasia?" He asks finally breaking our fervent make-out session to take in the gray hoody, purple pants, and flip-flops.

"I had to change clothes so they wouldn't recognize me…if perchance they came looking." I say suddenly realizing just how hot it actually is.

"Well, I can't imagine that sweatshirt is very comfortable being as it is eighty-nine degrees today," He says kissing my cheek.

"Right you are Mr. Grey," I say and start to pull the hoody off but the t-shirt rides up. "Hold my shirt down," I say and gesture to the t-shirt. He simply nods and grasps the edges of the t-shirt. I pull the hoody over my head and throw it to the seat I usually occupy.

"Didn't they have a size that would fit you properly?" Christian asks taking in the overly too-large t-shirt.

"Probably, but I was in a hurry…I mean obviously I wasn't shopping for fashion conscious clothes." I say gesturing to the purple velvet jogging pants.

"No you were not," Christian says and we resume our make-out session his hand sliding up my shirt sending tickles down my spine. We arrive outside of Escala twenty minutes later and Christian follows me up…he has requested I spend the day here until he sorts a few things out. I make us a quick lunch and while we eat I go into more detail about everything.

"I really do hope Kiera wasn't in on this…" I say as we munch on our flatbread sandwiches. I continue on finally arriving to the part where I stood in the Starbucks window and saw Myles Ramsey leave the bistro and enter the same car that had tailed us…even though I'm sure it was a deliberate tail now.

"Ana, are you sure Myles Ramsey?" Christian says setting his glass of tea down and staring at me.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." I say and pause suddenly realizing that now would be a good time to inform Christian of everything that has been going on with Myles Ramsey.

"I wasn't under the impression that you had such a good look at him in LA that you could recognize him across a crowded street." Christian says darkly.

"About that…" I say and glance up to Christian. "I've been meaning to tell you but your news yesterday sort of made it slip my mind…of course that doesn't account for the other time but really I didn't think it would lead up to this." I blabber on until Christian literally turns my bar stool to face his.

"What is it that you've forgotten to tell me?" He says his face dark. I open my mouth about to tell him about Myles Ramsey coming to Grey Publishing but then reconsider beginning from the Tropical Get-Away Day Spa. I can see clearly that Christian is growing impatient with each second I don't talk so I jump into it.

"Remember at the tropical water park we went to over vacation…well you sent me to locate Mia and Kate had to run to the powder room so I let her. Well, Myles Ramsey tripped me that's how I ended up getting hurt…then he warned me to stay away from him. Which honestly I didn't think would be a problem." I say pausing again to have Christian jump from his seat and begin pacing. "I didn't tell you because you already seemed distracted…I didn't want to cause you more worry." I say quietly and Christian stops in front of me his eyes dark.

"Dammit Anastasia…don't you think that to fully protect you I would need to know all of the facts! Doesn't that thought ever cross your mind…never keep things like this from me it just causes me more worry and anger in the end!" He bellows his face dark, twisted, and angry as hell. "Now is there anything else I need to know?" He asks unbuttoning his shirt a little and I nod. He closes his eyes takes a breath and sits back down prepared to listen.

"When I went to the mall and meet Ms. McGregor I sort of broke into a conversation between a rep from Ramsey Publications and herself." I say quietly not daring to meet Christians eyes…I know it was wrong and dirty of me even but I did it.

"How much of an interruption did you make?" Christian says his tone dark.

"Not, much of one the lady had just introduced herself so I introduced myself as well." I say guiltily. "The worst thing I did was ask her directly what Ramsey Publications could do for Ms. McGregor…she just said that she couldn't speak for the company. So, I persuaded Ms. McGregor to join me for tea and she agreed." Christian simply grunts and I look up to his near black eyes my face burning.

"That's not all though…Thursday Myles Ramsey paid me a visit and threatened that if I didn't hand him Ms. McGregor on a silver platter I would regret it. I sort of told him that if he was going to make threats he should just carry them out at the time…to which he replied that he knew you were away and I would hear from him soon." I take a breath and plow on. "I didn't call you because I didn't want you to rush home from Japan for something so trivial…anyway when mom showed up before I put her to bed she said that she had spoken to a man at a café in Sammamish who had said to relay the message, 'soon' to me." I say and begin to fiddle with my thumbs. "That's all I really know about Myles Ramsey so far so I don't know if he wanted to get me for that reason or for more nefarious reasons on your behalf. On Saturday before you came home I had went down to the lake to read and I fell asleep. When I woke up there was a large puddle of water next to my lounger and footprints that lead to it and back…so someone was watching me while I slept…I just don't know who." I say finishing up all of the untold business with Christian.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…in LA you were so distracted…and then when you got back from your trip you told me that someone was trying to blackmail you and I just forgot about all of it." I admit and tears are stinging my eyes when I look up to Christian his eyes are closed and he is clutching the bridge of his nose. "Christian please don't be mad at me." I say quietly and my voice breaks. His eyes flash open and suddenly his arms are around me.

"Ana, Baby, I'm not mad at you…I'm furious but it's not at you. I have held back from overtaking the Ramsey's because they are friends of mine but Myles goes too far." Christian says his voice dark as he holds me. I slip from the bar stool and pretty much ball in his arms.

"I was so worried today when Kiera said that you were in the hospital…I imagined the worst and then to find that it wasn't true…I was so scared." I admit finally putting a stopper on the waterworks.

"Well, I'm fine and don't worry it will take a lot more than a stun grenade to ever take me down…besides our security is better than that…a grenade wouldn't blow out the front doors of Grey House." He says reassuring me and I laugh.

"Ana, what did you mean when you said that Myles tripped you?" Christian asks running his fingers through my hair.

"I was walking through the path and I tripped and ended up on my knees. I thought I had caught my sandal in the stones but when I stood up and turned around Myles was standing there. I remember making some comment about being clumsy and he said that it was easy to be clumsy when you were tripped. When I asked him why he did it…he said he just wanted to see me on my knees. Then he came closer to me and he touched my rib cage along the line of the bikini. I stepped away from him and fell backwards of my own accord. He told me then that I should avoid him…and I told him I wasn't aware that I had coming looking for him. Then he disappeared." I say finishing the story which just increases Christian's anger.

"I promise I'll tell you anything that happens ever again as soon as I can." I say before he can demand it of me.

"Thank you for that…but please never put my mental state above your safety Ana!" Christian scolds then he kisses me. Soon, he is off back to work and demanding that I take a nap. I acquiesce because truly I am very tired. I slip into bed and don't wake up until nearly 4:30. I roll from the bed and crawl towards the shower…well not literally but I feel like it.

By five I am dressed and checking my phone messages anxious to hear back from Christian. When he doesn't arrive home by six I start to worry. Calm down Ana, for heavens sake it's not as if he doesn't have an entire team of security watching his back…there is no reason to panic simply because he isn't home…he's been late before.

He usually calls if he won't be home by six.

Damnation! I begin pacing about the great room moving from the sofa's to the great balcony to watch the rain fall silently over Seattle. She glanced at her phone again which she held clasped in her hands then shook her head. Do not panic…this was beginning to be her mantra before she swept away from her reflection in the pristine glass and moved back to the soft leather sofas. Retrieving her iPad she threw herself onto the sofa that gave her a perfect view of the gallery exit. She began a word game…that only succeeded in distracting her when she was requested to draw a picture of the term 'explosion'. She clicked from app to app even downloading a game called Slender Man…and finding her wits scattered like a fool when she first encountered the tall man floating on his dark cloud. This only succeeded in reminding her of the bad dream she'd had the other night about Myles Ramsey…which lead her to think of his mysterious friend who always happened to be just in the man's shadow. Who was he? Would he have anything to do with the blackmail as well?

She was so engrossed in thought as she flicked through the universe on her Planets app that she jumped when a soft kiss was plastered onto her forehead. She looked up to meet a pair of light gray eyes that made her smile and cast away the iPad without a second thought.

"Good evening, Ana." Christian says and this time her kisses my lips after tilting my head up to meet his. I lean towards him and make to stand but he pushes me further into the couch. He brings himself down as well lifting my legs along the length of the sofa as he leans over me his palm trailing slowly up my calf, thigh, and past my hips further on to twist his fingers in my dark tendrils. Our kiss deepens even more and suddenly I lose all sense of reality longing to lose both time and place in Christians arms. My body arches to meet his own and he groans against me as he begins to trail kisses along my neck and past my collar bones.


End file.
